From Dusk To Dawn: Daughter Of Ivorras, Ward Of Primes
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Four years. It's been four years since Dusk fought in Chicago, and the Halfling is now all grown up. But with her destiny unclear, and her world and ours still at war with the factions, Dusk must go through many challenges. From Scraplets, to MECH, to Unicron, all the way to the Omega Keys...Who ever said life was going to be easy! Sequel to From Dusk To Dawn: War In The Shadows.
1. It's A New Day

**Hello Everyone! I'm BAAAACK! (Just to let you newbies know, There are three others in this cycle, I'd advise you read them first) This is the one I've been waiting to do. Dusk ends up in the world of Transformers Prime.**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar ****_Ivorra_****)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Risktaker-Cliffjumper**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****- Optimus Prime**

**(And the one you old, wonderful readers have been waiting for...)**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

Prologue

It's A New Day

Dusk POV

I yawned and stretched, blinking away the fog that lay over my eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy," Dad's voice crackled from the consol, "I trust that you had a good night's sleep?"

I cracked my neck, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"0600 hours,"

"I'm going back to bed," I muttered as I lay back down on my adopted dad's seats.

Ever since 'Sides offlined, Optimus has been my guardian…not that I'm complaining or anything!

He just needs to lighten up a bit.

The seatbelt tightened up on me.

"You are already up," he growled.

"Whatever," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Optimus POV

She fell right back asleep.

Why am I not surprised?

I turned up the radio volume, and then turned it on, blasting out the first few notes of a song.

* * *

Dusk POV

Mandisa's _Good Morning_ suddenly blared over the radio, I shrieked and jumped upwards. I glared at Dad's consol.

"Daaad," I groaned, "I'm up! So…how much farther are we from the new base?"

"About fifteen of your earth minutes," the ol' bot said, "So it is pointless to sleep anymore."

I sighed and got my stuff all gathered together.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Our liaison gave us the coordinates to meet him at," he said as the boring dusty landscape rolled on by, "It is not at the new base, rather a few minutes from it,"

"So we should be meeting him…soon?" I asked.

"Very."

_"Are we there yet?"_ a voice crackled over the comm.

I sighed, "No, Am, not yet. Dad says a few more miles and we'll be at the rendezvous point."

She gave a sigh.

_"This stinks,"_

"Don't I know it," I said, "Just hang on."

I looked around again and immediately saw an army jet fly over.

"Looks like we've got company," I said.

Ben's voice crackled over the comm.

_"That a 'Con?"_

"It's been almost six months since we've heard anything," I said, "It's not a 'Con…I think it's the liaison,"

_"So he knows how to fly…"_ Ben said.

"No you're not pushing him out of a plane!" I said.

_"Oh come on…"_ he paused for a moment, _"Alright, fine, FINE, Mom I won't!"_

I snickered.

"Thank you, Miranda," I said.

Jolt snickered over the comm.

Suddenly, Dad turned off the highway and onto the desert floor. The other 'Bots followed him.

"We are here," he said as he stopped in front of the military jet that had flown over us.

I got out, right as the pilot did. It was an African American man, mid to late forties, and a little thicker set around the stomach. The others stopped behind us and Amber, Ben, and Miranda Williams got out.

"I'm Special Agent William Fowler," the man said, "I've been assigned to be the liaison to the Autobots."

He looked at the four of us humans (well, three and a half).

"I've already been debriefed about you four," he said, "Sgt. Miranda Williams, formerly Castora, wife of the late Captain Javier Castora and mother of Mr. Benjamin Castora who stands here now. Ben wishes to become a teacher. Amber Robertson, daughter of Selene and Marcus Robertson, who wishes to become a muscian. And you…"

He looked at me and I blushed violently.

"Dusk Greyman, you I actually know very little about," Fowler said, "Your parents don't even exist."

Dad transformed right then.

"I claim her," he said, "She is my daughter."

I could tell Fowler was warned at how big Dad was…

But nothing could prepare him for the real thing.

"As you know, Agent Fowler," Dad said, "I am Optimus Prime, and these are my team."

He introduced everyone, including our two new additions Cliffjumper and Bulkhead.

"And there is one more in our team," Dad continued, looking at me, "Skyfyre Prime,"

I felt heat and light engulf me, and when the light died, I towered over everyone except for Dad. Fowler's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Fowler," Miranda said, "I think it'd be wise to let them in on the situation,"

"What situation?" I asked.

"Your alts are too easily recognizable," Miranda said, "Fowler and I discussed it with the higher-ups…you'll have to change them."

Fowler finally found his voice.

"And we brought some bases," he said, gesturing towards a bunch of vehicles.

"Dusk," Dad said, "You may choose first, since they will be your first alts."

"I heard one of you can fly," Fowler said, "So I flew over here."

I looked at the plane.

It was an F-15 Eagle.

"Looks ok," I said, then looked at my hands, "Sooo…um…what do I uh _do_?"

"It is by thought alone," Dad said.

I looked at the plane, and my vision flashed blue.

* * *

Ben POV

We watched as Optimus guided Dusk through the alt-scanning process.

"She's never done this before?" Fowler asked.

"She's only had that form for about six months," I said, "She's still getting used to it,"

A jet of blue shone from Dusk's optics and swiped over the plane. When it died, her armor shifted on her, and Dusk shuddered.

The once flared and alt-less armor was now smooth and actually looked like part of a plane.

"Now for the ground," she said, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

There were a bunch of cars to choose from, but it seemed one caught her eye.

A golden Corvette Stingray concept.

I immediately knew she'd go for it. She always kept 'Sides close to her, especially that shard of his armor that he gave her before he offlined. Dusk had turned it into a pendant that she never took off.

And with that, Dusk had a ground alt as well.

Everyone else went, and I noticed that there were slight differences in the armor and alt forms as well.

Prime's alt no longer had flames, just a solid blue and scarlet, 'Cee's bike had turned more blue colored, 'Bee had switched out his Camaro form with the Urbana 500, a muscle car that had just barely come out. I'd probably say that Ratchet's changed the most drastically. It went from a lime yellow S&R Hummer, to a red a white ambulance. Cliff and Bulk also changed going for a red muscle car with bull horns on the grill (Cliff) and a green, almost SUV type vehicle (Bulk).

The only one who didn't change…

Was Jolt.

He stayed in his Chevy Volt form, and wouldn't transform.

"Jolt?" I asked, "Aren't you going to…?"

"I'm fine," he said, not moving, "It just hurts to transform right now."

I patted his hood, and his engine let out a low purr.

"Well," Fowler said, "Now that you're all settled with your new forms…let's get you to that base…"

Dusk looked plaintively at Prime and he spoke softly to her. Dusk closed her optics, and, for the first time, transformed.

There were a lot of squeals from her direction and she rapidly backed up, nearly crashing into Cliffjumper.

"Whoa there!" he yelped, jumping out of the way.

"Dusk," Prime said, stifling a laugh, "Calm down…it is not much different than driving a car,"

"'Cept I'm not seein' from the _driver's seat_!" she hissed.

"Drive," Prime said.

Dusk sighed…and suddenly shot forwards. She turned back around and came to a halt.

"I did it!" she crowed.

"Good," Prime said, approvingly, "Now, Agent Fowler, will you lead the way?"

"I'd be glad to," he said.

...

The base was located in a mesa. An abandoned missile silo.

Fowler explained the history to us, but I zoned out.

He _did_ mention that Mom was able to keep her job as a surgeon, she'd be working at the hospital alongside a June Darby was it?

The best part about all this? Fowler said I'd be able to start on my teaching credits by helping one of the teachers at the town's high school.

And that's when I decided I liked it here.

**A/N Yeah, yeah, kinda boring. Buuut...next one'll be better!**

**Title from Avalon's ****_New Day_****, **

**Song Mentioned: Mandisa's ****_Good Morning_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Back Again, One More Time

**Took me three days, _three days_ to get this one chapter done! Jeeze. Anyway, this is Darkness Rising: Part 1.**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Starscreecher**

**Risktaker-Cliffjumper**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Sunslash-Sunstreaker**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_-Megatron**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 1

Back Again, One More Time

4 Years Later

Dusk POV

I sat, sulking in the Base.

Don't get me wrong, I love the new Base…

It's just Dad's unending insistence that I stay in the Base that bugs me.

That, and when I'm allowed to go out…it's always as an Autari. He refuses to let me go out as my human self. And it _really_ is annoying.

I'm the only one here. Amber is out shopping in where was it? Right, _Paris_, thanks to the new piece of equipment that Hatchet built, the Groundbridge. Miranda was at work at the hospital, the 'Bots were all on patrol…

And Ben was at his new teaching position at the Jasper High School.

Thanks to Fowler, Ben got a teaching position in the new Engineering wing of the school. And he loved it.

I was happy for him, really I was. It's just…waiting until four o'clock to see my beau after I've been cooped up inside the whole fraggin' day is _not_ a pleasant experience.

And that's when I heard it.

The familiar purr of an Autobot engine.

Jolt.

I jumped off the guardrail and ran across the floor as Jolt and Ben pulled in. Ben got out and gave me a tired smile as he pulled out the new assignments that the kids had turned in for grading.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Finally another living soul to pester," I grinned as Jolt painfully transformed, he was still having problems and we didn't know why.

"The only pestering I ever get is from some of the students," Ben said, kissing me back, "How was your day?"

"Boring," I said, "Everyone's gone, I'm sitting on my rear end, not getting to see any action, same ol' same ol'."

_"Hey, Dusk?"_ Amber's voice rang over the computer system, _"Can you 'Bridge me back to base?"_

"Sure thing," I said, climbing up to the computers and tapping on the keyboard.

"I'm gonna get these graded," Ben said, sitting down.

The Groundbridge flashed to life, glowing green and silver. A small, dark shadow blemished the radiance, and Amber walked through.

Hands empty.

"What?" I asked, "Couldn't find anything in the City of Lights?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing caught my eye."

She saw Ben sitting with his back towards her.

_"You're not serious…are you?"_ I asked, mentally.

_"C'mon, it'll be fun!"_ she answered.

Four years, and my mind reading has gotten better. I could send thoughts now, and Ben and Amber and most of the 'Bots have learned to answer back.

Amber crept up the metal staircase, not making a single sound. She snuck up to Ben and got ready to pounce when…

"Don't even think about it," Ben growled, back still towards her.

Amber let out a raspberry.

"How'd you know!?" she demanded.

"I've got eyes in the back of my head," he deadpanned, marking a paper with a perfect score.

"And you told me that was a hard assignment," Amber said, looking over his shoulder, "Guess that Esquivel kid knows what he's doing!"

"He's twelve…and a quarter," Ben said, picking up the next paper.

"And he's in High School?" I asked, looking at the kid's paper, "Dang, he's got a knack for this stuff! Bet most of your kids like you."

Ben let out a sigh.

"Most of them…" he said, "But there're some that just absolutely annoy the scrap outta me."

"Like…?"Amber pressed.

"There's one…Ms. Nakadai, foreign exchange student from Japan," Ben sighed.

"She sounds fun!" Amber said, eyes lighting up, "What's she like? When can I meet her!?"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ben yelled, "The day you two meet is the day the world ends!"

Jolt gave a laugh as he sat down on one of the medical berths.

"Feeling any better?" I asked him as Ben and Amber carried on.

"Still sore," he said, "You'd think after four years that it'd stop."

"Does it feel better when you're in your alt?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah," he said, sadly, "Not as much pressure on my gears."

The computer let out an alert, we all glanced up. It was 'Cee calling in, for Dad.

_"Arcee to Optimus, the 'Cons are back! Cliff might be neck deep in scrap."_

_"Understood,"_ Optimus said, _"Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"_

_"I'm locked on his signal, Optimus," _Ratchet replied, _"But our team is scattered across timezones."_

"You guys forget about me a lot, don't you?" I teased.

_"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, rendezvous back at base and prepare to Groundbridge," _Optimus said,_ "Dusk, be ready."_

"And Jolt?"

"I'll stay here," he said, sadly, "Just in case something happens to Ratchet and he needs repairs."

I let my Autari form replace my human one, and I placed a servo on Jolt's shoulder.

"You miss the field, don't you?" I asked.

"They don't need me," he said, "They've got you."

"I'm a warrior, not a medic," I countered, right as 'Cee, 'Bee and Bulk came in.

"Open the Groundbridge!" Arcee said, "Hurry! We need everyone here!"

"Yes, Mom," I muttered as she revved her engine impatiently.

Well, it _was_ kinda true. Arcee _was_ my mom's counterpart.

The Groundbridge glowed and Ratchet came in, seeing as he was the farthest away.

I shut it down quickly, and reopened it, letting Dad drive through.

I let Ratchet have the controls, and he swiftly put in Cliff's coordinates.

"Jolt," Dad said, "Remain here and stand by for an emergency operation, we may need it,"

"Yes sir," he answered, prepping the medbay.

"Dusk," Dad said, and I threw him the 'Sparkling Eyes'.

He sighed.

"You may come," he answered.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted, "Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Autobots," he ordered, "Roll out!"

I transformed and sped out right behind 'Bee, landing a little awkwardly on the ground.

**"I think you need to work on your dramatic entrances,"** he chuckled, holding me steady.

"Aw, shuddup," I muttered, right as Dad came through the 'Bridge.

We all onlined our weapons and surveyed the damage.

"An untapped energon deposit," Dad noted, offlining his blaster.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead said.

"Wow," I said, taking in the blackened crater, "Cliff sure knows how to make an entrance,"

"First Decepticon activity in three years," Ratchet said.

"That we know of," Dad said, battlemask disengaging, "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return,"

I didn't like the sound of that _his_.

'Cee cocked her helm, and jumped down into the crater. 'Bee and I followed.

She gave a gasp, and picked up a slightly curved piece of silver metal.

"No," she whispered, showing it to us.

"Ratchet," Dad ordered, "Can you track his position?"

The red and white medic opened up the scanner in his arm, revealing the life signals of everyone here, Jolt's back at Base, and…

One other, very, _very_ far away.

And it blinked out.

"No," Ratchet breathed.

He looked up at us.

"Cliffjumper's life signal, just went offline," he finished.

* * *

Sideswipe POV

I've been her guardian for six years now, her Guardian Angel for four, but nothing could prepare me for the death of another close friend.

Even when he materialized next to me, I couldn't believe it.

Jazz, Sunny and I were the only ones remaining to watch over our friends as Ironhide was bound to Will, who was over 2,000 miles away. Right now, Jazz and I were the only ones here…other than Cliff.

Poor Cliff. He had no idea as to what he was supposed to do as a Guardian Angel, so we filled him in.

He picked his charge right away, and it wasn't surprising who he picked.

If Arcee could see us, I think she'd be happy with who was her Guardian Angel.

So that brought the whole total to two 'Bots (Jazz and Cliff chose 'Bee and 'Cee), one human (Sunny, of course, picked Amber to protect) and one Halfling (Me and my Dusk).

The course of these events should be interesting to watch.

We all were still marred, basic reminders that we were offlined.

Jazz had a jagged, thin blue scar that crossed his midsection, courtesy of Megs.

'Hide had a spatter of rust over his spark, where Sentinel shot him.

Cliff had five neat holes in his spark were Screamer jabbed him.

Sunny had a black smudge over his spark, no one offlined him really…he didn't survive after I had offlined, split-spark twins tend to see that a lot.

Speaking of me, I had a nice, straight hole in my chassis where the traitor Prime stabbed me.

But those wounds were just a reminder of why we protected those we charged ourselves with.

* * *

Amber POV

We built a memorial for Cliff once everyone got home. It was basically a pile of rocks, but…

It came from the hearts and sparks of his comrades.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus said as we paid our respects, "As of today, only we seven Autobots and Autaris remain on this Earth."

Seven? But what about the others in D.C. with NEST? What happened to them? To Lennox? To Epps?

"We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron," he continued, "to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind,"

Arcee walked up, and placed the only piece of Cliffjumper we could find.

His horn.

"And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrades to survive," Optimus finished.

Arcee stood upright and started walking.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"If Cliff's gone," she started bitterly, "Standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind."

She transformed and sped out.

"Optimus," Ratchet started, "Helping the humans will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted," Prime said.

* * *

Dusk POV

No one noticed me after Arcee left.

So I slipped out…

And left the base.

The only one who actually noticed was Ben, but he just nodded. He probably thought I wanted some time to cool down, which was partly true.

The other part was the fact that I wanted to catch up with 'Cee.

And catch up I did.

"Hey, 'Cee, wait!" I shouted as she sped down the road.

"What do you want," she huffed, "Can't you see I want to be alone? And you're supposed to be in the Base!"

"I won't talk, I promise," I said, driving forwards, "And I'm following the rules, no going out unless in Autari form!"

She sighed as we drove into the town, but didn't answer.

Her rearview mirrors twitched slightly.

"'Cee?" I asked.

"_Twins_," she growled.

I adjusted my rearviews.

"I see 'em," I said, "There's a restaurant,"

"Good eye," she said, pulling in, and I followed.

She parked in one of the spaces and deactivated her holoform while I activated mine.

I walked around the hood of my alt and sat down. Holoforms are strange, because once you activate them, you can only really see from their POV. I touched the warm metal of my alt, tracing the flame designs on it right as a guy walked out of the restaurant.

Now, normally, I don't notice guys. But…there was something about this one, I just couldn't name it. I wasn't romantically attracted (I _do_ have a boyfriend FYI), but there was something strange about this one guy.

His phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hey, Mom," he said, "I just got off…_no_ I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests that I should _never_ cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful? Seriously? This is _Jasper_."

He has a sense of humor then.

No, that's not it…

He walked over to Arcee, and froze, staring.

He quickly hung up and walked over to 'Cee.

"_Hello_ beautiful!" he said, "Where have you been all my life?"

I snickered soundlessly as the guy sat down on 'Cee's alt.

"It may take a few KO paychecks," he said, settling down, "But I am gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a voice asked.

A blond and a red-head girl stood, watching the boy, laughing.

_"Aw, poor guy,"_ I thought as he stuttered a reply.

I heard a low rumble of an engine and looked up towards the mouth of the drive in.

"'Cee," I hissed in subsonics, "It's the 'Cons!"

"Come on smooth operator," Arcee growled, "Wrap it up!"

"You know my name?" the red head asked.

"We're in homeroom together," the boy said, "I'm Jack, Jack Darby?"

Could he be related to June Darby, the nurse who worked with Ben's Mom?

The 'Cons revved their engines and turned on their brights.

"'Cee! I shouted, "We've been made!"

I let my holoform fizzle out as I backed out. 'Cee started her own engine and drove out with the boy, Jack, holding on for dear life. I swerved out onto the street, 'Cee right next to me.

"Do not let go!" Arcee said.

"Who said that?!" Jack cried.

The 'Cons pulled up on either side of us.

"Arcee! Fall back!" I ordered.

We both hit the brakes and let the 'Cons smash into each other.

"Oohooo," I snickered, as we raced ahead of them, "_That_ had to hurt,"

We swerved into an alley where 'Cee stopped and let Jack off.

"What…are you?" Jack asked, "Both of you?"

"I don't exist," Arcee threatened, "Tell anyone about me…and I will hunt you down."

And she started off.

"Hey!" I cried, "Wait for me!"

'Cee suddenly did a 360.

"One of them is going after the boy!" she said.

"Aw, scrap," I groaned, turning.

She ramped the 'Con, and landed over on the other side of it.

"Show off!" I snapped.

I transformed into human form, leaped over the 'Con, touched back down on the other side, and transformed back to my alt.

All under 10 seconds.

"Sweeet!" I cried, "New record!"

'Cee was still ahead of me. I saw her pick up the boy and drive off onto the road.

I would catch them when I got on the road, but in the meantime…

Time to call in for some backup.

"Uh, 'Bee?" I asked into the comm. "How fast can you and Bulk get to 'Cee's location?"

* * *

Arcee POV

The 'Cons started shooting at me as soon as I pulled out into the highway, Dusk had fallen behind. The boy, Jack, looked behind at them, covering his head as we turned onto the interstate.

"Why are those guys shooting at us!?" Jack shouted.

"There's no _us_, kid," I corrected, "And they're no _guys_."

_"Hey, 'Cee,"_ Dusk's voice said over the comm. _"Thought you might want some backup…"_

I adjusted my mirrors, just in time to see both Dusk and 'Bee shoot out onto the interstate and ram into the 'Cons, making them swerve and crash into each other.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family," I muttered as the brother and sister team kept the 'Cons from passing them.

One of the 'Cons smashed into 'Bee, causing him to spin out onto the rails and causing Dusk to slam on the breaks to make sure he was ok.

I looked ahead again, noticing how there was no cars on either side of me…

That's when I saw it.

The overpass was closed for construction.

But when did that ever stop me?

Jack yelled as I ramped over the side and down the incline, finally coming to a halt at the bottom of the road in front of another human boy.

The other, younger boy dropped the remote controller that he held in his hand in shock.

"Whoa!" he said, eyes bright.

"You have no idea," Jack sighed, getting off as the boy ran over.

I heard the squealing of tires and saw the 'Cons drive to the edge of the embankment.

"Scrap," I hissed as they raced down the embankment, transforming as they did.

Well, cover's blown. Might as well have a little revenge…for Cliff.

I stood upright, glaring at the 'Cons as the boys backed off uncertainly.

"This ends here, 'Cons," I growled charging forwards as they shot at me.

* * *

Jack POV

I stared at the fight. What had I gotten myself into? I mean, this was Jasper, _nothing_ happened here!

And I just dragged poor little Raf into it.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots?" I said, watching as the motorcycle/robot delivered a nasty blow to one of the cars, "Or the other way around?"

The motorcycle gave a series of hits to the car-bot. She said something with each hit, but I didn't catch it.

The car-bot didn't fall down, it gave a glare to the Cycle-bot and shot at her. The Cycle-bot backflipped a few times before one of the shots clipped her in the chest. It hit her so hard that she went flying. There was another squealing of tires, and that yellow Urbana and the gold Corvette came off the overpass.

The cars broke apart, revealing two more robots just like the Cycle-bot. All three shared the same blue, glowing eyes.

The former Corvette landed on one of the car-bots, while the Urbana-bot gave the other car-bot a harsh right hook, knocking it flat.

The Urbana-bot took a step back…

And accidentally crushed Raf's RC car.

It's eyes widened and it lifted its foot at the sound and looked at the crushed toy.

It let out a mournful sounding beeping sound.

"No problem," Raf said, "really,"

"'Bee look out!" the Corvette-bot said, right as one of the car-bots shot the Urbana, making it fly backwards.

The Corvette-bot gave a low, angry growl and attacked the car-bot who shot the Urbana…right as it took a shot at her.

The Corvette flew backwards and landed next to the Urbana, and one of the car-bots stood on her back, right between the strange, jet-like wings.

The other stood on the Urbana's back, right between his 'doorwings' too. The two, blue eyed robots flipped over, right as the car-bots pointed guns at them.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Raf shouted.

All four of them turned towards him, the car-bots pointed their guns at him.

"Please?" Raf squeaked.

"Bad call!" I said, grabbing his shoulder as one of the car-bots stomped towards us, "Run!"

We ran around the corner and into a pipeline. The car-bot reached its coal black hand into the pipeline to grab us…it was inches away from my legs when it suddenly pulled back.

There were horrible crashes and squealing of metal, and a silver and yellow face peeked in sheepishly to take a look at us with it huge, blue eyes.

The Urbana!

It let out a series of beeps and chirps.

"Thank you," Raf said, smiling.

The Urbana let out another string of beeps and pulled away.

I grabbed Raf's shoulder, "Don't look back,"

"Wh-what did we just see?" he asked, a little scared.

"No idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out," I answered, taking him with me.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Looks like you made a new friend?" I said as 'Bee came back over, "They safe?"

**"Yeah,"** he answered, **"I like the little one, with the red markings over his eyes."**

"You mean the glasses?" I asked.

**"Right,"** he said, **"I think I scare the older one,"**

"Yeah, well…" I started, right as the 'Con stood up, "'BEE LOOK OUT!"

**"Huh…?"** he asked, right as the 'Con hit him, **"Ow,"**

I threw a hit at the other 'Con, earning myself a kick that sent me flying and landing right at 'Cee's feet. 'Bee got thrown over too.

The three of us stood up, trying to get our bearings when a low pitched horn sounded behind us.

Bulkhead.

He transformed and came up, fists at ready.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he asked.

The 'Cons turned tail and ran.

"What took you!?" I demanded.

"Traffic," he muttered.

I facepalmed as 'Bee slumped, sitting down.

**"I don't think I want to get back up,"** he said, **"The concrete feels pretty good."**

_"Dusk,"_ a voice rumbled over my comm.

I froze, optics wide.

"I'm in trouble," I moaned, picking up the call as the others snickered, "Hi Daddy, what's up?"

_"Base. _Now_," _he growled.

I sighed as the Groundbridge opened.

"Save me!" I begged 'Bee.

**"You're the one who got on his bad side!"** he said, putting his servos up as we walked into the 'Bridge, **"You didn't have to leave Base,"**

The Base materialized in front of the four of us. Dad stood, arms crossed, in the mouth of the Groundbridge platform.

He looked really, _really_ mad.

"Before you say anything," I said, "I followed your rules, even used my holoform."

"You still left without permission," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I was careful!"

"Yet you still end up in a firefight,"

"Hey, they started it," I pointed out, "I just…helped finish it."

"Explain," he ordered.

"'Cee?" I asked.

So 'Cee explained everything, and I stood silently.

"…And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human," she finished.

"Human?" Dad asked.

**"_Two_,"** 'Bee corrected.

"Two boys…"

"I guess the…second one…caught us in action…" 'Cee said, sheepishly, "I dunno! Was a little _busy_ at the time!"

"Busy getting your aft kicked?" I snickered.

**"DUSK!"** 'Bee snapped.

"Well, it's true!" I snapped back.

Dad sighed.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us," he started, "Anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk,"

The three of us looked at each other as Dad finished.

"So…now what?" I asked.

* * *

Jack POV

I was a little distracted the next day, wondering about the fight and what I had just seen.

Was it a military experiment?

But they seemed so…alive.

I was so wrapped up in his that I didn't hear the teacher call my name.

"Daydreaming a bit are we, Mr. Darby?" a voice asked, right next to my ear.

I turned to face the bright green eyes of Mr. Castora.

"Um…" I started.

"The bell rang for the end of school," he said, grinning slightly.

"Sorry, sir," I said, "Just a little distracted."

"Ah, I see," he said, nodding, "You mind giving me a hand with these boxes? I'd do it myself, but this one here is too heavy for one person alone to lift."

"No problem," I said, helping him with the box.

We came out to the teacher's parking lot and finally came to Mr. Castora's car. An electric blue Chevy Volt.

"Nice car," I said as he unlocked it.

"Thanks, Jack," he said as the back door popped open and dropped the first box in, "So, what was on your mind?"

"Nothing," I said.

"You're a bad liar, Jack," Mr. Castora said.

I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"That's good," he said, smiling, "Now, what's up…other than the sky or gas prices!"

"How'd you know I'd say that?"

"My girlfriend pulls that one on me _all _the time," he said, leaning against the car, "Now…"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy…"

"Aren't we all?"

"Good point," I said, trying to find a safe route to take, "So…is it possible for cars to talk?"

The Volt's back door nearly shut, and Mr. Castora's eyes widened, just a tiny fraction. If I wasn't paying attention…I would have missed it, but it was there.

"Have you ever heard of a GPS? Or OnStar?" Mr. Castora asked, smiling.

"Ok, sorry I asked," I said, "I feel stupid now."

"You're not stupid," Mr. Castora said, putting the last of the boxes in the car's trunk, "So, how's your mom?"

"She's fine," I said, "Although I can't say much for her cooking…"

Mr. Castora snorted.

"Tofu again?"

"Maybe…" I said.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll have my mother send you her fajita recipe."

"And this is why you're my favorite teacher,"

"That's not sucking up to me is it?" he teased.

"Oh no, sir," I said, "It's just…Dr. Williams has an amazing knack for cooking,"

"That she does," he said, closing the trunk, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Jack, remember…your project…"

"Is due in two weeks," I finished.

"Good boy," he said, getting into the car, starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

Ben POV

"You think he knows?" I asked Jolt.

"Well, Prime _did _say that Dusk and the others ran into two human boys the other day…saved them from 'Cons," my guardian said as we drove closer to the Base, "Maybe Jack was one of them?"

"For his sake," I said, "I hope it wasn't."

* * *

Jack POV

I walked out of the school building and saw little Raf waving like a maniac. I walked over to him, giving a short wave.

"Raf," I said, "Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, ok?"

A horn honked.

Raf gasped, grabbing my arm in excitement.

"Jack!" he cried.

And the yellow Urbana with black racing stripes from yesterday drove up, parked, and opened up the passenger door.

"Oh, not again!" I groaned, backing up.

A low whistle emitted from the car.

"It-it wants us to get in," I said, looking it over.

"No," Raf said, "Just me."

"How do you know that?"

"It said so," he replied, shrugging.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Yours is over there," he said.

It was the blue motorcycle.

"Look," I started, "I really don't think that…"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the car.

"Raf?" I asked.

He ignored me and got into the car.

"Wait! Stop!" I said, chasing it as it drove off.

I looked back at the bike.

No way José was I going to get involved again.

So I ran down the street and into an alley.

The bike swerved in and came to a stop in front of me, a woman sat in the seat.

I stopped, looking warily at the bike.

"Relax," it, she, said, "I just want to talk to you,"

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" I asked, pointing at the rider.

"Kid," the bike said, as the rider flickered out of existence, "there's a lot you don't understand."

I backed up.

"No, I-I get it. I get it!" I said, "the first rule of robot-fight club, is you don't talk about robot-fight club!"

I turned around and started walking.

"What _you_ need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me _killed_!" I snapped.

I heard whirring and clanking behind me.

"Look…Jack is it?" the Cycle-bot said, looking at me with its blue and violet eyes, "Your personal safety is _exactly_ why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"W-wait," I said, "Optimus…who?"

The strange thing was...that name was familiar...

I just couldn't place it.

She came closer.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the _only_ who have ever _seen_ us,"

"Dude!" a new voice said.

Both the Cycle-bot and I turned towards the voice.

It was the foreign exchange student, Miko Nakadai.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Go with!"

The bot sighed.

"Scrap," she hissed.

* * *

Dusk POV

Ben and Jolt came in right on time.

"Thank God you're here!" Amber said running down the stairs as Ben and I got his stuff out of Jolt's alt, "'Cee and 'Bee are bringing in those two boys, we'll finally get to meet them!"

"Well, you two anyway," I said as we set the last box down.

"Prime grounded you from seeing them!?" she asked.

"He grounded me from showing them what I am," I muttered, "And I was looking forward to that,"

I heard the main doors open.

And 'Cee and 'Bee drove in with not two…but _three_ kids.

The two boys, and a new girl.

"I thought there were two?" Ratchet said, looking down at them.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee said, rolling her optics, "Humans multiply."

"Jack? Miko? Raf?" Ben asked.

The oldest, the one 'Cee had taken for a ride, looked at Ben in surprise and the other two stared.

"Mr. Castora?" they all asked.

"You know them?" I asked him.

"They're my students," he said, "Jack Darby, Rafael Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai."

"The girl you said that when Amber met her then the world would end?" I asked.

"We better get in that bunker then," he said as Miko ran up to Bulkhead.

"I'm Miko," she said, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead," he answered, uncertainly.

Was he afraid?

"Are you a car?" she asked, "I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wreckin' ball for a punching bag?"

"Dear Primus," I said, "She's not like Amber…she _is_ Amber!"

"So…if you guys are robots," little Raf asked, shyly, "Who made you?"

Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics.

"Puh-lease," he grumbled.

"Be nice, _Hatchet_," I warned.

He picked up a wrench, not threateningly…unless you knew him like we did.

"Sorry!" I said, right as the thunder of Dad's footsteps came into the room.

The three kids looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron," he said, trying not to frighten them, "Better known, as Autobots."

Jack gathered up his courage and walked up to Dad. Brave kid, I must admit.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Dad answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us…I mean you…off last night," I said.

"Okaaay," Jack said, turning his gaze back to Dad, "Why are _they _here?"

Dad knelt down closer to Jack.

"A fair question, Jack," he said, as Jack's eyes widened.

Jack never told him his name.

"In part," Dad continued, "Because _our_ planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war,"

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked, innocently.

"Foremost," Dad started, "For our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots…and Decepticons alike."

And he began the story of his race's War.

I had heard it many times, but it never failed to amaze me. Simply, because it was how my own planet's War began as well. So in hearing his…I was hearing mine.

As he finished, Miko gave a yawn.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" she asked.

Ben groaned, "That's Miko for you,"

I coughed into my hand, "_Amber_,"

"So…what does Megatron…or any of this," Jack asked, "Have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time," Dad said, softly, worriedly, "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

I held onto Ben's arm, tightly.

And I prayed to the Creator…

That this would never come true.

* * *

Authoress POV

High above in Earth's orbit, the Decepticon Spacebridge flared to life. A dark shape shot through the bridge and into the starry atmosphere.

The jet-like form suddenly transformed into a towering, silver figure, his blood-red optics glowing in triumph.

"Decepticons!" Megatron cried out into the silent stars, "I have _returned_!"

**A/N It's better than last one. But it's reaally long. I think it's longer than any of my other stories' chapters.**

**Title from Superchick's _Me Against The World_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Deep Shadow

**Darkness Rising Part 2 here! Finally got it done!**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Starscreecher- Starscream  
**

**Risktaker-Cliffjumper**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 2

Deep Shadow

Ben POV

"And since you now know of our existence," Prime said to my students, "I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours,"

Jack nodded.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," he said, "Can…we go now?"

"Are you _insane_!?" Miko cried, "I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or _anyone else_ to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch," Optimus said, "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

Dusk snuck off while he spoke. But I saw Optimus follow her with his optics…

She was trying something…

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"_Children_?!" he asked, insulted.

"And what about Mr. Castora and those two girls?" Miko asked, "They're human too!"

"Me, Dusk and Amber been around them a while," I said, gesturing to the door where Dusk disappeared to when I said her name, and putting a hand on Amber's shoulder when I said hers.

"And that is saying something," Amber grinned.

"They have no protective shell!" Ratchet hissed, "If they get underfoot they will go…_squish_!"

He stomped his pede for emphasis, making my students jump.

"Be nice to my students, Hatchet," I growled.

He rolled his optics.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet," Optimus countered, "We must watch where we step,"

"And you've gotten a lot of practice at that," a new voice said as the soft thuds of a 'Bot's pedes entered the room.

A golden femme with jet-like wings and wheels on her pedes came into the room with a smirk.

"There are two of our number that you three have not yet met," Optimus said, "And the femme you see before you is one of them,"

Dusk knelt down to the kids.

"I'm Skyfyre Prime," she said, then added as she saw them glance at Optimus and then back at her, "Optimus is my adopted dad,"

"And there's one more," I said, walking up to Jolt's alt.

"Your car's one too?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" I said, as I touched Jolt's hood.

He painfully transformed and stood to his full height. If you looked really carefully at him, and knew him as well as we did, you could tell he was slightly shaking on his legs.

"This is Jolt, my guardian," I said, "We've known each other for about ten years."

"So do you have a guardian?" Miko asked Amber, "What about that other girl?"

"Dusk's guardian is the big boss 'Bot," Amber said, jerking her head towards Prime, "She had one before Prime, but he…he's no longer with us."

Dusk's optics dimmed slightly before brightening again.

"And yours?" Raf asked.

Amber shook her head.

"Same as Dusk's," she said, tears choking her.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What's that?!" Jack asked.

**"Proximity Sensor,"** 'Bee said.

"Proximity Sensor," Raf repeated, "Someone's up top!"

Amber and I looked at each other. We weren't the only ones able to understand 'Bee…

Raf understood him too!

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet grumbled.

Amber, Dusk and I looked at each other.

"Uh oh," we all three said in unison.

"I-I thought _we_ were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked.

"What are we?" Amber asked, "Chopped liver?"

"Besides you three," Jack corrected.

"Four, counting my mom," I said.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Dusk grumbled.

"As he tends to visit only when there are…_issues_," Optimus said, "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time,"

The three kids looked at each other.

"Over here!" Amber said, leading the kids over to a wall to hide just as the elevator came to the balcony floor.

Fowler stepped out, looking really, _really_ ticked.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders," Fowler yelled, "a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make…a gold and blue flamed Corvette Stingray Concept, and a black and yellow muscle car…"

Dusk, 'Bee and 'Cee looked innocently at Fowler.

"I think we're losing our touch, 'Bee," Dusk said, "The last time it was seven wrecks and a _four_ hour traffic jam,"

He really had to hold that laugh back.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, _Prime_?" Fowler demanded.

"Which one does he want?" Dusk asked, smiling wickedly.

Fowler glared at her, "The older one,"

Optimus looked at him.

"We have the situation under control,Angent Fowler," he said.

"They're back…aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are refering to the Decepticons," Dusk said, "I have doubts that they ever left."

"I wasn't talking to you," Fowler sighed.

Dusk grinned.

_"Daily to do list: Annoy Fowler…Check."_ Dusk thought to me, making me snicker, _"Make him mad…working on it."_

"Your planet is much too valuable," Optimus finished, giving Dusk a sidelong glance.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler said.

Prime's gears clenched.

Uh oh. He's losing patience…

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," Prime said, "We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler hissed.

"That does it," Dusk snarled, "Now I'm mad. I don't care what Dad says about not hurting humans…the squishy's going down!"

'Bee grabbed her arms right as she started to go forwards.

**"Duuusk!" **he whined, **"You're making it worse!"**

Apparently, Dusk wasn't the only one that was mad.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled, "Did _anyone_ get splattered on that freeway?"

Fowler glared at him as Bulkead picked up one of Hatchet's tools.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," he said, as he started to crush it, "And how much to use."

"Bulk," Amber said, "No!"

The tool snapped.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried, "I _needed_ that!"

Dusk and 'Bee really tried to hold in their laughter, but they failed. 'Cee gave a tiny smile.

"Enough," Prime ordered, turning back to Fowler.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe," he said, "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, _cannot_."

Fowler looked at him.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime," he said as he turned to the elevator, "_Under_ the radar."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button.

"Or _I_ will," he said as the door shut.

"Pretty big bearings…" Bulkhead said, "…For a human,"

Dusk snorted.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus said, "As he should be."

A small tap on my hand brought my attention back to the kids. I mentally winced at the hurt in their eyes. I was their teacher, the one who they could trust…and I blew it by keeping a secret this huge.

"I'm sorry kids," I said, feeling really weird saying it, "I couldn't tell you or anyone…"

"Government secret," Raf said, his dark brown eyes lightening up a bit, "Still stings a little, but I get why you didn't tell us."

"Anything else you've been hiding from us?" Miko asked.

"Well…" I said, "There's one more thing…but I'm not the one to tell you. Dusk is,"

"When did you find out about them?" Jack asked.

I looked down at Raf.

The little boy's eyes lit up.

"You were _my_ age!?" he asked, smiling.

"Just a little younger," I replied, smiling at him, "I knew Optimus, Ratchet and 'Bee since I was your age. Met Jolt here when I was about thirteen."

"And you still cause enough trouble for many millenia!" Jolt quipped, kneeling down, "Don't let _anything_ he says throw you off…most of it is exaggerated anyway,"

"Not all of it!" I countered.

"Did I say it all was?"

I opened my mouth to answer when the consol gave a beeping sound. We all looked up.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet groaned, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as the other 'Bots looked up hopefully.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't," Ratchet replied.

He gestured at the screen in disgust.

"Another _bug_," he spat, "The system's _chock_ full of them!"

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee started.

"Ratchet, Jolt, prepare sickbay," Optimus ordered, as his battlemask shut, "We may need it."

Dusk snuck towards the Groundbridge, but froze as Optimus put a servo on her shoulder.

"I think you have done enough damage for today,"

"Aw, come on!" she begged, "Pleeeease! The only time I actually got to fight was four years ago!"

He cocked an optic ridge.

"Yesterday doesn't count," Dusk huffed.

"You may need all the warriors you can get, Optimus," Jolt supplied, "I can't fight, and Ratchet is needed at base as well…I still don't know everything I'm supposed to, so if anything happens to him…I won't be much help as a medic."

The elder Prime fought with himself, torn between his comrade and his daughter.

"Fine," he finally sighed.

Dusk gave a squeal of delight and got ready for departure.

"Hey!" Miko cried, "What can _we_ do?"

Optimus and Dusk both looked at her.

"Remain with Ratchet," they both said with that eerie unison that only a Prime could give.

Miko gave a disappointed whine, pouting. And…to my surprise, so did the Hatchet. I looked up at Jolt, who was trying _really_ hard not to laugh.

The Groundbridge fired up, and Optimus rallied the remaining 'Bots.

I looked back at my students as our friends went on the rescue mission.

"W-what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge," Ratchet explained.

Jolt sighed and held up three fingers and ticked them off.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"What's a Groundbridge?" Raf asked.

Jolt gave the 'knew it' gesture, making Amber and I snort.

Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer.

"Scaled down version of Spacebridge technology," he grumbled.

Raf opened his mouth again, but I set my hand on his shoulder, shaking my head.

"I'll explain later," I promised.

"Since we don't currently possess the means…or the energon…required for intergalactic travel…" Jolt started.

"You're stuck here," Jack finished, "On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet growled, facing the kids again, "But _I…_"

Jolt coughed into his servo.

"We," Ratchet corrected himself, "constructed the Groundbridge to enable us to travel from here to _anywhere_ on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed, "Does it work for humans?"

Amber chuckled and nodded.

"Naturally," Jolt said.

"Amber just went to Paris yesterday and returned in a few hours," I supplied.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my folks in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments," Ratchet said, an evil grin suddenly formed on his faceplates.

"I don't like that look," Amber said, "Normally it means the mad scientist is about to come out…"

"Or he's gonna wrench somebody," I agreed.

"In fact," Ratchet said, optics gleaming, "allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you!"

"Watch it, Ratchet," Miko warned.

Jolt let out a loud, low growl.

"Don't even think about it…_Hatchet_," he threatened, "Send those kids off and I'll…"

"I was just joking, Jolt," Ratchet said, holding up his servos in a placating manner as he turned around, "And they say _I_ have a bad sense of humor!"

* * *

Dusk POV

We all came out of the bridge ready to go, blasters at ready. My wings twitched anxiously in the cool underground air. I didn't like being underground and unfortunately it showed.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed, looking at the huge, glowing blue crystals.

"Judging by its scale…" Dad said, walking carefully forwards, "The Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time,"

"No kidding," I replied, trying to still my twitching wings.

"You did not have to come," he said, "Being underground unnerves you,"

"I can handle it," I said, gritting my teeth, "Just give me some time to adjust!"

A high pitched whining noise caught my attention and I snuck forwards, coming to a halt next to Bulkhead. The others came up, and we all looked at the 'Con miners.

A determination flickered over the bond I had with my dad. He stood up to his full height, and I joined him.

"Let's find Cliffjumper," he growled, coming out from behind the outcrop.

His footsteps thundered as he calmly and surely walked out into the open. The rest of us followed, blasters at ready. The 'Con miners all looked up at the sound of the heavy, thundering steps of five Autobot warriors (well, four and an Autari, but close enough!) They aimed at us and we at them and they opened fire. Some of them just blasted at us, others drove their drills towards us.

Bulk smashed a drill with his mace while the rest of us shot at our enemy. Dad calmly took aim and fired with perfect accuracy. Something that _obviously_ came with practice.

And we charged.

Arcee dodged some of the blasts before leaping upwards and landing on the 'Con, knocking it to the ground. Another one shot at her and she leaped upwards again, landed on the 'Con's shoulders, twisted her whole body, and ripped the 'Con's head off with a screech of protesting metal.

I tore my eyes off the scene as she landed gracefully, like a cat.

'Bee leapt up into the air as well, gunning the 'Con miner under him down and landing on its chassis. He jumped out of the way as one of the drills came at him.

Dad picked up the drill, using it as a temporary shield, shot it once and then continued on.

I stayed by his side, my back against his and we fought as one, our movements matching one another. When one of us punched, the other blocked and vice versa. It was a fluid, quick, and very lethal dance with the enemy, something we both had picked up as we sparred in real life and in the Dreamscape.

That's when I saw the one 'Con he managed to miss…

Taulmaril appeared in my hands and I aimed, the arrow's fletching tickled my cheek, and I released…

Only to have the 'Con shot down by Dad.

"_DAAAD_!" I cried, "I had 'im!"

"What is that saying Amber uses with Ben?" he asked playfully, "Oh yes, 'you snooze, you lose'"

I glared at him, aimed my bow again and shot right past his helm. It was so close the fletching brushed against his finial.

He whipped around, just to see a 'Con miner with an arrow jutting out of its helm.

"What was this about snoozing and losing?" I asked wryly.

* * *

Amber POV

"What _is _this anyway?" Miko asked, poking at a piece of machinery.

"Broken," Ratchet said, absentmindedly as he walked by, "Don't touch."

With his back turned towards her, Miko tried to touch the machine again…

"Don't touch that either,"

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

"Not really," I said, sadly, "I swear the Hatchet's got eyes in the back of his helm.

"Just be glad you're not one of us, Amber," Jolt whispered softly.

"Ahhh," I said, shaking my finger, "So _that's_ how he knows when you guys do something stupid."

"And he wrenches us thoroughly," Jolt said, rubbing the back of his helm and wincing.

Ratchet glared at the four of us, brandishing a wrench at Jolt, who cowered a bit, and tapped on the computer. A warning popped up.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked innocently from his position on the balcony with Ben.

"It certainly isn't by _choice_," Ratchet growled.

"It was handed down by from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo," Jolt said.

"I've made modifications as I see fit," Ratchet finished.

"We," Jolt coughed.

The CMO gave a low growl of frustration as he tried to fix the problem…only to make it worse as more warnings popped up.

"I think I can fix that…" Raf said, softly as he took a laptop out of his backpack.

"Really," Ratchet said sarcastically, as Raf plugged his laptop into the computer mainframe, "You know this is _complex_ technology don't you?"

Ben whispered into Raf's ear as Ratchet continued his little 'talk'.

"I mean, it isn't a child's toy…"

Raf looked back up.

"Now try," the small boy said, smiling.

Suddenly, all the error messages flashed green. They were _fixed_!

"Think he can fix my computer?" I asked, slackjawed.

* * *

Dusk POV

Bulkhead slammed his mace into a drill, sending the driver flying. Dad calmly shot at the flying target before switching his blaster for his servo.

Now they've done and made us mad.

I transformed into my ground alt and rammed into one of the 'Cons…then another…then a drill.

Lots and lots of pain on that last one.

Ok, so maybe the drill probably wasn't very smart on my part.

Dad blindsided the drill driver, flipping it over.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered as we drove through yet _more_ 'Cons and finally into an opening.

The five of us transformed back to bipedal form and hid around some transport boxes.

Bulkhead gave a low, appreciative whistle.

"Quite the operation…" he started, right as a 'Con shot at us.

We all ducked as more shots came our way, switched our servos to blasters, and fired back. I was doing extremely well, must have been all that target practice Dad had me doing after Chicago.

**"Hey, Dusk!"** 'Bee said as he gunned down another 'Con, **"Two already!"**

"I'm on seventeen," I smirked.

He glared at me.

**"I'll have no pointy-eared Halfling outscoring me!"** he growled, turning back to the fight.

I shot again. Bang! Another down.

"Eighteen!" I said.

**"Seven!"**

"Nineteen!"

There was a five shot combo from 'Bee's blaster…and each one hit their mark.

**"TWELVE!"** he shouted.

"Will you two knock it off!" Arcee snapped.

"Yes 'Cee," I grumbled, "Kill joy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

She suddenly froze.

"You ok?" I asked.

"It's Cliff!" she said, "I have a visual!"

"We'll cover you," Dad said as she took off, "Go!"

**"She's gone!"** 'Bee said, **"And guess what?"**

"What?"

**"I've got you be-eat, I've got you be-eat!"** he sang, **"Twenty three!"**

No. Fraggin'. _Way_.

"Not on my watch!" I shouted back, shooting at the 'Cons right as 'Cee made it to the top next to Cliff.

* * *

Arcee POV

I pulled myself up over the ledge and crouched next to my partner who was lying in a pool of dark purple liquid. I looked him over and gasped.

Someone had cut him in half.

I checked his systems quickly and couldn't believe it.

He was still alive!

The 'Cons shot at the pathway where I was standing, and the section that Cliff was lying on started to give way.

"Cliff!" I shouted, diving forwards a grabbing his servo just in time.

Rocks poured from the walls, showering me and my partner in dirty pieces of rubble. I grunted as I started to pull him up.

"Let's get you home, partner!" I said.

Cliff lifted his head and snarled at me, his electric violet optics burning with unholy light. I yelled, repulsed by what I saw, but I was too afraid to let go of him. Cliff thrashed, making me lose my grip on him, and he fell into the mine, down, down into the glittering energon crystals that were scattered across the cave floor like a human's necklace had broken, scattering the gems.

I stared at the place where he fell, servo still outstretched.

* * *

Dusk POV

We all heard 'Cee's yell and looked up, right as Cliff went plunging down into the depths of the mine.

Dad reached out his servo, but it was useless. Cliff's lifeless shell hit the energon crystals with a horrible, sickening, energon/energa chilling crunch. I shuttered my optics and leaned into 'Bee's shoulder.

An evil laugh filtered through the mine and we all looked up. It was…

"Starscream?" I asked.

It was! I looked right at him and had a hard time not laughing. He looked a lot different since Chicago…but then again, Amber _did_ scrap him pretty good.

He looked like a femme! Tall, skinny, and even better…

He had _heels_. Like, stilletto heels!

"Prime," Screamer said as we all ran forwards.

"Which one ya want Screamer?" I asked, "I'd love to finish Amber's job!"

"I'd stick around," he replied, holding up a device, "But…I'm squeamish."

And he tossed his device down at us. It began to beep as Screamer leaped off the scaffolding and flew upwards in his F-22 form. The device landed smack into the energon and continued beeping.

Now, being around Que and Ironhide for a while…

When something beeps, you run. FAST!

"The joint's gonna blow!" I shouted.

"Autobots, roll out!" Dad ordered.

I stopped, looking up at a still frozen Arcee.

"'Cee! Move it!" I shouted.

She shook her helm and came down by my side. We both transformed and raced out, with Dad on our heels.

Suddenly, the bomb went off. A blaze of electric blue singed the back of my rear tires. Dad nudged me forwards, urging me to go faster.

"Ratchet!" Dad shouted, "Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!"

A blaze of green, blue, and silver flashed to life in front of us. 'Bee and Bulk sped through the wide open bridge, Arcee followed.

"Hurry, Dad!" I cried as I zipped through.

His engines revved violently and the both of us shot into the base, transforming mid-air and landing fist down as the blast was cut off by the 'Bridge's closing.

I let out a sigh, wings flat against my back as I stood.

"Whoa," the kids breathed.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet humphed, "How about Cliffjumper?"

Silence from us.

I bowed my helm.

"What was that explosion?" Miko asked, "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee gave a low growl and glared at the girl.

"Look…" she started.

"Hey, Miko," Jack said, coming over saving the girl from Arcee's anger, "Let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers…"

Amber and Ben bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"Seriously?" Miko asked as Jack dragged her away.

"Arcee," Dad asked, "What did you see?"

"Not Cliff," she muttered, crossing her arms, "At least, not anymore,"

"What?" I asked.

"He was mutated, _butchered_…" her voice cracked, "Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war…"

Suddenly, her knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor.

"'Cee!" I shouted as both me and 'Bee ran over to her.

**"Arcee!" **'Bee cried, **"Are you…?"**

"I'm fine," she dismissed, "Just…_dizzy,_"

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotion," Raf said.

"Robots…who can _die_," Jack said with eerie finality.

Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee, it turned red right over her left servo. There was a smoking, dark purple liquid on it.

"What is this?" Ratchet whispered.

"Don't know," Arcee said, holding her helm, "Cliff was covered in it, _leaking _it."

Jolt carefully scraped it off onto a slide.

"Go take a decontamination bath," he said, softly, "Now."

"Come on, 'Cee," I said, as 'Bee and I helped her to her feet.

**"I got her,"** 'Bee said.

I nodded and let her go. I looked quickly at the kids, noticing they weren't watching, and returned to human form. I came up behind Ben and hugged him from behind.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, holding his cell phone, "I hate to bug, but…no bars,"

"A security precaution," he answered, "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom like _now_ I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me," Jack said.

Confusion flickered over the bond and Dad leaned down.

"Have you broken the law?" he asked.

"Curfew," Jack said, "It's after 10 pm,"

"I better get home too," Raf said, "Or I'll be grounded for a year!"

"Earth customs," Dad said, "I hadn't considered."

I snorted.

"Really?" I asked, quietly, "And you've been here _how _long?"

"But the issue of your safety remains," he continued, ignoring me.

He turned to Bulkhead, who was just now coming up.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home," Dad said.

"AWESOME!" she crowed, "My host parents'll _freak_!"

"Wait for it…" I said.

"And maintain covert surveillance," he finished, "In vehicle form,"

"Curbside duty," Bulk said, nodding, "Got it,"

"Awww," Miko whined.

Dad turned to my brother, his son.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf,"

My brother's optics lit up, happily.

"Ratchet?" Dad asked.

"Busy!" he said dismissively as Arcee came out of the decom. Bath.

"Arcee," Dad said, giving her no real chance to back out, "You'll accompany Jack,"

Her gears hinged up.

"Oooo, still _dizzy_," she said.

"Liar," I retorted.

"You're fine, says your physicians," Jolt said, waving his servo.

She groaned.

"What about Skyfyre?" she then asked.

"Like he's gonna let m…her out of the Base," I huffed.

'Cee gave me a glare, and she collapsed into her alt, as did the other three.

The kids said their goodbyes and got ready to leave.

**"Hey, Dusk,"** 'Bee asked, **"How many 'Cons did Skyfyre get?"**

"Final count…forty two," I said, proudly.

**"Forty two…"** he mused, **"Not bad for a young Halfling Prime, I was sitting pretty on forty _three_."**

And with that he tore out of base.

"That…UGH!" I howled, kicking a computer part and knocking it over, "This isn't over 'Bee! Not by a long shot!"

**A/N Some more humor in this one. The kids'll find out about Dusk soon enough. Maybe right after Part 5. LOTR Reference! Did you spot it?  
**

**Title from TTL's: Deep Shadow **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. But I've Never Felt So Helpless

**Sorry it took so long. My school's musical was last week (so it was our Hell Week) and I've been at work so I've been too tired to work on this. Anyway...Darkness Rising Part 3 is here!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Eclipt Tracer (Dark Flame _Ivorra_)- None (Eclipt is mentioned frequently, though not by name)**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

**Starshooter-Jazz**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Risktaker-Cliffjumper**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Daze-Prowl (Mentioned by name)**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 3

But I've Never Felt So Helpless

Dusk POV

I opened my eyes wearily just in time to see Dad's face above me.

"Good morning, Sweetspark," he rumbled stroking my back between my wings.

They flared outwards and I arched my back.

"And a good morning to you too," I purred, "At least you didn't turn on Mandisa today."

"I didn't see any reason to," he replied, holding me closer to his thrumming spark.

I instantly relaxed, heaving a sigh of content as I nuzzled closer.

I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

Jack POV

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee said, with a barely concealed grin.

Tighten my grip? What did she…

And she shot forwards, making me yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey," I started, laughing a bit as we went up on one wheel, "What's with you Arcee?"

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride if you weren't getting shot at," she said, smugly.

"Oh, _bring it_," I said, excitedly.

Her engine revved in reply and we shot forwards down the road at an insanely high speed.

* * *

Miko POV

I bounced up and down in my seat in excitement, looking over Bulkhead's dash at the slope beneath us.

"Ready," I said, bouncing even more, "Set…"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed, "I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you…"

Really?

"Bulkhead," I said, looking at his dash, "I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle! I'm _protected_,"

He sighed but rolled forwards anyway.

I whooped and shouted as we both went down the rocky slope. When we hit the bottom, I squealed and bounced up and down on his seat.

"AGAIN!" I shouted, "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

* * *

Raf POV

I gritted my teeth and yanked on the controller's wheel, trying to force 'Bee's car off the track.

"I'm gonna make it!" I thought as I nudged Bumblebee's gamer car.

Suddenly, the Autobot's red racecar pulled a fancy swerve and knocked my car off the track and into the trees.

"Aaaah!" I moaned, watching my car go up in flames

Bumblebee gave a whistling trill that sounded exactly like laughter.

**"I win! I win!"** he chirped.

"No fair Bumblebee, you've been driving longer than I have!" I replied, shaking the controller at him, "Round two?"

**"Bring it on!"**

* * *

Jolt POV

I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but never as weird as this purple stuff that was on Arcee's servo. Ratchet came up behind me.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet," he said, contentedly, "House guests can be such a bother,"

I hummed in reply, going back to my study. My charge and his mother were spending the day together, Amber went with him. Dusk was still in the base, possibly with Optimus. A faint clinking sounded from the silent silo and I looked up at my mentor.

"You hear that?" I asked.

He frowned and looked around.

"Probably that black mountain of moving fur Dusk calls a pet," Ratchet huffed turning back to his work.

A skittering sound sounded, and I looked up in alarm once more. Something wasn't right.

"Optimus?" I asked, "Dusk?"

The skittering picked up and started to come near us, I looked in the direction and saw a spider-like creature skittering towards us.

"Ratchet!" I yelled.

He looked up immediately, right as the spider thing leapt up in the air, its violet optic glowing darkly.

"By the All Spark!" he shouted, stumbling back as the creature landed on the computer consol.

I stared at it in shock, trying to figure out what it was. Ratchet yelled, smacking at the creature. The creature sliced off the top half of our microscope.

"I needed that!" Ratchet howled.

I had to help him. I just had to.

But I can't.

If my weapons activated, it'd put too much strain on my systems and I'd offline…

I still wanted to help.

My servos burned painfully, and for the first time since Chicago, my whips flickered out, electricity arching along them.

"Jolt!" Ratchet shouted as my vision went blurry and my knees went weak, "Put up your weapons!"

I tried to retract them, but I couldn't. I fell to my knees.

The misty images of four mechs wavered in front of me.

_"Is he offlining?"_ one of them asked.

_"I hope not, Sunny,"_ another replied, _"Ben will be heartbroken."_

_"It can't be 'is time,"_ yet another said.

_"Fight, Jolt!"_ the last 'Bot said, his image suddenly flaring clear.

Sideswipe.

I struggled to offline my whips.

_"'e's offlined," _one of the others said, sadly.

Jazz!

The other two got clear all of a sudden, revealing the familiar forms of Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper.

_"Jolt!" _Sideswipe snapped, _"Offline those whips this instant or I'll force you to! Ben needs you! I can't be there for Dusk so I need you to be there for both her _and_ Ben!"_

"JOLT!" I heard a familiar, female voice scream.

Dusk.

The electricity died, and my whips retracted. I gave a sigh of relief, and the four mechs beamed at me.

_"Knew you could do it,"_ Sideswipe said as he and the others began to fade, _"I just knew it."_

* * *

Dusk POV

I had just begun to drift off to sleep when I heard the screams.

Dad jolted upwards so fast that I tumbled off the berth, hitting the floor hard. I got back up to my feet and transformed as I ran into the main hangar right behind Dad, both of our battle-masks engaged.

Jolt was on his knees, his whips flickering faintly, his optics pulsing weakly with the time of his spark. Just like 'Sides and Sunny's both did…

Right before they offlined.

"JOLT!" I screamed.

I did _not_ want Ben to go through the same grief Amber and I had.

My shout seemed to put some sense back into the electric blue mech. His whips flickered off and retracted into his servos. Ratchet yelled again, covering his face as this little spider thing leaped at him.

A single shot rang out, and the Spider-thing crashed to the floor. Dad calmly lowered his blaster, still smoking from the shot.

The Spider-thing twitched weakly, trying to get up…

And I smashed my pede onto the little sucker with a nice loud boom.

"And _stay_ broken," Jolt said, weakly.

"Now what could have caused _that_?" Ratchet growled.

Both Dad and I disengaged our battle-masks, and I lifted my pede, cringing at the metal the fell from it.

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet," Dad said, softly as he looked at the Spider-thing, "Dark Energon."

I sense of foreboding and dread greeted me through the bond. I looked up at Dad, cocking my helm slightly as he put the crushed creepy-crawly into an airtight container.

What was Dark Energon? Something about it seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it…

And that's when a bunch of images passed through my eyes.

Glowing, violet crystals with an evil look to them, a boy with dark black hair whose eyes instantly turned from midnight blue to the same violet as the crystals, a femme like Arcee glowing bright blue and facing a nightmare black mech with a violet glow surrounding him.

Blue and violet.

Good and evil.

Mom and the unknown boy.

I shook my helm slightly, I was _definitely _going to ask her about all this tonight.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life…" Dad started as he sealed the container, "It would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back…from the dead,"

I shuddered and stood next to Jolt.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine," he said, looking down.

"Well in that case…what were you thinking!?" I hissed, "You could have offlined yourself!"

He growled under his breath as he stood upright again, something about _"stubborn femme" _and _"doesn't need my help,"_

"Who said anything about me needing your help?" I asked, crossing my arms, "I can take care of myself."

He rolled his optics but didn't answer.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but _Dark_ Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent, what would it be doing on earth?" Ratchet said rather puzzled.

Dad clenched his servos slightly.

"It was transported…by Megatron," he said in a threatening tone.

"For what purpose?" Jolt questioned.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead," Dad continued.

"You're joking," I said, "Dad? _Please_ tell me you're joking."

I received a serious look from him, I revised my theory, giving a nervous laugh.

"Well, Megs will need to bring quite a few toaster ovens…" I said, leaning against the computers, "I mean _where_ on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

Suddenly, there was the roar of three engines and 'Cee, 'Bee and Bulk raced in with their happily laughing charges.

"That was _awesome!_" Jack cried.

"Can we go again?" Raf pleaded.

"Sw-eet!" Miko crowed.

Bulk grunted and pulled ouf a guitar case from his chest plating.

"Sorry!" Miko said, innocently, "Musta left that in the back seat!"

_"Hey, Dusk?"_ Ben's voice pinged over my comm. _"Can you 'Bridge me, Mom and Amber back to base?"_

_"Sure thing,"_ I answered back as I walked over to the Groundbridge.

Hatchet glared at me as I put a servo on the control handles.

"I'm just bringing the three of them home, Hatchet," I explained as I pulled the Groundbridge level down.

The CMO's optics glinted red for a moment as I called him his nickname. I heard a whooshing sound…that was _not_ the Groundbridge!

I ducked, right as a wrench sailed over the place where my helm was.

"Ha!" I crowed as I stood straight, "Missed!"

I turned back around, waiting for my best friends to walk into the base. A sharp pain made contact with the back of my helm right as the trio walked through the 'Bridge and I yelped like a bee had stung me. And Ratchet's second wrench, which I had somehow _failed_ to notice, clanged to the ground.

"Ow," I whimpered, coming to Dad's side.

"Perhaps next time you will not goad him?" he asked.

"But it's so much fun!" I protested.

**"Uh oh,"** 'Bee teased, **"What'd you do?"**

"Nothin' you need to concern yourself with," I said, optics narrowed.

Dad walked forwards, "Autobots, prepare to…"

He stopped and looked at the kids.

"Roll out?" Arcee supplied, and I snickered.

"Remain here," he finished, "Ratchet, Skyfyre, you'll come with me."

"You're actually taking me outside of the base," I said, raising an optic ridge, "You're joking, right?"

He ignored me.

"Be glad he's taking you at all," Ben said, patting my pede.

"That tickles," I hissed, "Stop it!"

He looked up at me, emerald eyes sparkling.

Uh oh.

I just gave him blackmail.

"Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge," Dad said.

"Dude, you're biggest!" Miko said, looking up at her guardian, "_You_ should be the boss!"

"He never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Arcee said, walking up to him, "With all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, _babysitting's_ another!"

"She's calling us babies!" Amber hissed.

"Technically we are?" I said, "Even me."

Jack sighed.

_"Again with the 'children' thing!"_ his thoughts screamed.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee finished

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet snapped.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance," Dad explained.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" 'Cee shot back.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt," he firmly told her.

"Ratchet, 'Bridge us out," he then said.

I sidled up to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I sighed, "As I'll ever be."

"Go kick some 'Con can!" Amber shouted, I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

And so the three of us walked into the Groundbridge, and into a dark, gloomy canyon.

* * *

Amber POV

"You never told me your students were involved, Ben," Ben's mother said, glaring at her son.

"You never asked," he replied sheepishly.

I looked back at the three kids, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Okay, so…uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

Arcee rolled her optics.

"I'm going on patrol," she said beginning to walk out.

"But Optimus told us to stay" Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots!" she said, simply, "Jolt, 'Bee! With me."

**"But…but…!"** he protested.

"It's ok, 'Bee," I said, "We'll hang out later, promise!"

**"I'll hold you to that,"** he said.

"Bringing me might not be the wisest choice…" Jolt said, warily.

"Like you're going to get shot at," Arcee said, looking at him.

"Fine," Jolt sighed.

"Bulkhead! You're in charge," Arcee said.

"Doesn't that mean he can order her to stay?" I asked Ben.

"You want to tell her that…be my guest," he said backing up.

Coward.

I never got the chance to tell her, she, Jolt, and 'Bee all zipped out of the base quickly. Bulkhead looked uncertainly at us.

"So, uh... what's on the activities list?" he asked.

There was a sudden, loud screeching sound. And I recognized it instantly! It was a guitar being plugged into an amp! Ben and Bulkhead both cringed as Miko plugged in her guitar.

"How about...band practice!" she announced.

"But we're not band" Raf said with his hands over his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um...Keyboard?" he said hesitantly, holding up his keyboard.

"Laptop and samples good!" she praised, "Amber?"

I whipped out my drumsticks and drummed a quick riff on the railing.

"Answer your question?" I said, smirking.

She turned towards Ben who shook his head violently.

"Liar," I said, "You sing very well!"

"I ain't getting dragged into this!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Jack?" Miko asked.

"I…sometimes mess around on the harmonica," he said rather pleased with himself.

"Do I look like I do country? Just, cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," she said, "Where's Dusk?"

"Sleeping," Ben said, "Never mess with her when she's napping…you lose fingers…"

"And Bulk?" I asked.

"Bulkhead! Percussion with Amber," Miko said, "we'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a Ballard: _My Fist, Your Face_!"

She started playing all of a sudden. I watched, getting a feel for the music before hammering my drumsticks against the railing...

And as we continued the others all covered their ears, then the proximity sensor went off. Honestly, I didn't know it was going off until I saw flashing green lights. I was having too much fun!

"Amber! Miko! Cut it out!" Ben howled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead yelled cutting off Miko's music.

"Come on! Don't tell me you can't handle raw power?" she said.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" he ordered.

The three of them hid behind Bulkhead's leg with Miko taking her guitar with her. The elevator opened and sure enough Agent Fowler came walking in.

"Prime!" he yelled.

"Agent Fowler! Our Primes aren't here, nobody's here... well, except me, Ben, Amber and Miranda," Bulkhead said innocently.

"Well...where did they go? Wait don't tell me, they're out pancaking a mini-mall!" he snapped, "now I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of nowhere is **not** what the word handle means in English, so you tell Prime, the _older_ one..." he cut himself off and he followed a lead that led directly to Bulkheads foot and then back to a speaker.

"_Aw, scrap," _I thought.

"Since when are you 'Bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead slightly panicked.

"No use hiding," Ben sighed, then added in a louder voice, "Come on out kids,"

All three of them peeked out from behind the green titan's leg. Jack cleared his throat.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked in the calmest way he could say it.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time…wait don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Fowler said.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't like being referred to as a child my guess.

"Okaaay," Bulkhead nervously said trying to figure out an explanation.

"We're interns..." Jack explained striking a pose.

"Student interns!" added Raf.

"Earning extra credit in auto shops..." Jack said.

"Robotics!" Miko said in unison with Jack.

"Maybe we should've come up with a convincing story before we attempted this," I said face palming.

Either way Fowler wasn't impressed "okay let's move, I'm taking you all into federal custody, it's for your own protection".

I panicked when he said that and I started trying to convince him not to take them

"Fowler wait, you say it's for their protection but what about their families?" I asked, "They'll be relocated, on constant surveillance, sign contracts that state that they will be imprisoned for life if they reveal anything that they have seen here."

"Just be lucky that Prime has custody of Dusk or you'd be joining them." he stated sternly before walking past me.

_"Tarana,"_ I hissed, the Cybreian term rolling off my tongue.

Dusk taught me that one.

It literally meant "jerk".

The kids looked at us.

_"Custody?"_ Jack mouthed.

_"Later,"_ I mouthed back.

Bulkhead growled darkly and slammed his pede on the concrete floor, making Fowler jump.

_"We're_ protecting them," he growled.

"Is that so then maybe you can explain that to _my _superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler said, reaching for the phone.

"Don't use that phone it's..." he then crushed it with a finger, "Out of order."

Ben and I tried to hold out laughter back…no such luck.

"This isn't over Big Foot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler threatened as he proceeded to the elevator, saying nothing more.

Bulkhead then groaned as I breathed out a long tired sigh.

"Hey you did alright in standing up to him. No amount of soldiers is going to be able to protect them, not like you guys can," I said backing my big green friend up, "We'd know, right Ben?"

"True, that," he replied, "Jolt's living proof…and so is Prime,"

That got me wondering…

What was my best friend doing out there?

* * *

Dusk POV

"I don't like this place…" I said, coming closer to Dad, "I don't like this at _all_."

"Do not fear," he said, brushing his servo against mine, "I am with you,"

"Optimus," Ratchet asked, "What do we hope to find here?"

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," he said softly as we continued to walk.

"On _Earth_?" I demanded.

"You must be _joking_," Ratchet replied.

"He doesn't joke," I said, "Whole Prime deal there…phenomenal battlefield prowess: granted…sense of humor: gone,"

"You are a Prime too!" Ratchet retorted.

"_Ivorra_," I corrected, "There's _some_ differences…"

"Do you recall the period later in the war…" Dad started, "When both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?"

"Of course," Ratchet scoffed, "It's the reason energon deposits even _exist_ on planets such as this one,"

"It is also the reason that battles came to be waged on planets such as this one," Dad said, "And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

We...were so dead.

* * *

Ben POV

We were all sitting back at the Base, wondering what was going to happen…when _another_ alarm went off.

But it wasn't the proximity this time…

This time it was an SOS…and it was even louder than the proximity alarm.

"Ugh my ears," Raf cringed as he covered his ears I then put my hands over his ears as well.

"It's ok." I said down at him, reassuringly.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead said, coming up to the consol.

He then tried to figure out what to press on the control panel.

"Uh...ugh...Um," he said, his fingers hovering over the keys.

From what we could tell as we looked at each other he had no idea what he was doing.

That was the Hatchet's job.

The alarm cut off and Raf spoke up.

"Did you trace it?" he asked.

"Location scan was incomplete, oh well." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well, seriously?!" me and Jack both said in unison.

"Fowlers a jerk". Bulkhead replied.

"No argument there…" Amber muttered.

"Amber…" I warned, she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him!" Jack started

"And no one deserves the fate he'll face if we don't find him ASAP," I added.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location" Raf said before a sudden dawn of realization appeared in his eyes "_our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal" Miko finished.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued.

"Maybe I could narrow it down" Raf suggested getting onto the floor as he opened up his laptop.

We gathered around him, curious to what he was doing.

"About 5 years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents…you know like owners do with pets!" he said enthusiastically.

We all just stared blankly at him.

How the frag did he know this?

"What? I saw it on TV!" he said, defensively, "Anyway…if I can hack into the feds mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack? But you're like 2 years old." Miko jested, slight exaggeration on her part.

"12…" I started.

"And a quarter," Raf said as he tapped away at his computer.

"Hey Raf, been dying to ask…where did you learn all this?" I asked.

"Just picked it up," he explained briefly, "Okay... Latitude 39.5 longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead then activated the Groundbridge using the co-ordinates.

"Okay, wait here," he said as he made his way to the portal.

"Aww, don't break up the band," Miko moaned.

"Uh, Miranda you're in charge!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the portal.

"I guess us six have the run of the place," Jack said.

"And I have a new post..." Mom shrugged looking to the computer screen.

"Miko?" Jack said looking around for her.

I looked around myself, she was _just _here, how can she move so swiftly and so quietly for that matter. And we had another problem…

"Amber?" I said myself a little louder, "how does she just disappear like that?"

I whacked a fist on the railings out of frustration.

"First time on the job and I screw it up, dang it." I said bitterly towards myself.

"Who was in charge?" Mom asked, "it's my fault, Ben,"

"It's not the first time she's done this though!" I countered, "I should've known she'd try it!"

* * *

Amber POV

Miko and I hid behind a boulder. Needless to say, Bulk didn't know we were here, but him being around me so much…you'd think he'd expect it.

"Alright!" Miko said softly, but loud enough for Bulk to hear her, "What's the plan?"

"Miko! Amber!" Bulkhead hissed.

I heard the familiar whining of a blaster powering up.

"Oh," Miko said, grimacing, "Unwise,"

"Aw, scrap," I grumbled, looking up at the 'Con.

"Amber! Miko!" Bulkhead shouted, "Get down!"

"Run!" I shouted as we both leaped over the boulder and ran.

Bulkhead jumped out from hiding and started pounding the 'Con's faceplate in.

"Yeah!" I shouted, "Get 'im Bulk!"

He pinned the 'Con against the ground, Miko ran up with a rock. A big rock.

What was she going to do…

"Hold 'im still!" she shouted, smashing the rock against the 'Con's helm.

Bulkhead calmly, yet swiftly picked the both of us up and dumped us on the other side of some rocks.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my behind as I stood.

"MIKO! AMBER!" Bulkhead shouted, "Look away!"

"But…!" Miko said.

"TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY!" Bulk nearly screamed.

And then he ripped out the 'Con's spark with his own servos.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, her eyes shining in the light of the golden and blue sparks that now dripped from the 'Con's cold, lifeless shell.

Bulkhead looked at the both of us, right as he put his servo to his helm.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Jolt, do you read?" he asked.

"That's what," I whimpered.

* * *

Arcee POV

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead," I sighed, letting the other mechs in on the conversation.

_"I have a situation…"_ he started.

"Bulkhead," I said, "They're _children_, _humans_ just do whatever!"

_"Well I would…except that Miko and Amber snuck out with me and we're sitting right in front of the 'Cons' warship!"_

The three of us hit the brakes, hard. Jolt let out a choked sound.

"You're _where_?" I hissed, "_They're_ where!?

* * *

Ben POV

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him" Raf said, obviously panicking.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have, she has no idea" Jack said with concern.

"Those are the co-ordinates…their destination's still locked in!" Raf said, as he looked at the screen.

"Okay everyone just be calm, she can't have gotten far," I said as I looked towards the Groundbridge, "Mom can you reactivate that Groundbridge?"

"I can but you're not going on your own are you?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maaaybe," I said, walking to the 'Bridge.

Mom kissed my forehead.

"Agh! Mooom!" I whined, "Not in front of my students!"

She smiled and activated the 'Bridge.

Speaking of students…

"You two," I said, giving them my best teacher's glare, "Stay_ here._"

I entered the Groundbridge and ended up in a canyon on the other side, looking around it was mostly bare.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Arcee to Base, come in!" 'Cee said into the comm, "Jack? Listen, we need you to 'Bridge us back…_Hello!?_"

"Looks like she's not having the best of luck…" Jolt chuckled.

**"You could say that again,"** I answered.

"Looks like she's not having the best of luck…"

**"I was just joking!" **I cried, **"Primus, you're worse than Prowl."**

"'Cept I don't glitch when something doesn't compute!" he laughed.

"Boys," Arcee said, "They're not answering."

**"Big surprise,"** I sighed.

"Metal to the pedal," she growled.

And we raced back to Base.

* * *

Bulkhead POV

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" I growled.

"And Jolt?" Miko asked.

"Jolt's not a fighter," Amber said.

"Dude!" Miko said, "The 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!"

The Groundbridge opened.

_"Thank Primus,"_ I thought.

"They're here!" I sighed in relief.

And Ben, Jack, Raf and Miranda walked out.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots?" Miko asked, "This is _our_ one on one time!"

* * *

Ben POV

I turned back to the Bridge, and guess who came out of it?

Jack, Mom and Raf.

"Whooa," Raf said, "Are your bones vibrating?"

Jack shrugged.

"It gets better after a while, Rafael," Mom said, putting an arm around him.

"I thought I told you to stay there!" I growled.

"We couldn't let you go alone!" Jack argued.

I mentally growled frustratingly, we just lost Cliffjumper, I don't want them to die too.

But there was no point in arguing now as there was no way to send them back, no way to get _any _of us back...

Well…It couldn't get any worse, could it?

"You there!" a gravelly voice shouted.

I had to open my _big_ mouth, didn't I?

* * *

Dusk POV

I froze, looking ahead of me.

"Dad?" I asked, softly.

There it was. The battle-ground.

And it was littered with the dead.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus," Ratchet started, "I had hoped you were wrong."

"Same here," I said.

A high-pitched scream of a jet engine streaked over the sky. The three of us looked up and saw _him_.

Megatron transformed and landed elegantly on one of the tall spires…where only one of the three of us could possibly reach him if it came to a battle.

His now violet optics glared down at us and my mid traveled back to the boy in my dreams, the dark haired one whose eyes flashed the same violet color as Megatron's now.

"Optimus!" he said, "Been well?"

Dad stared stoically back.

"I see you've brought your trusty _watchdog_…and the Halfling," King 'Con continued, "I was sure that _he'd_ be convalescing in a _scrapyard_ by now…"

"Why don't you invite him down here for a _chat_," Ratchet snarled banging his servos together, threateningly.

"We made a promise to you once, Megatron," I growled, "I intend to exact it on this very day,"

"I know why you're here, Megatron," Dad said, calmly.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus!" Megatron called, "After all, you and I have been at this a _long_ time, _brother_. And your time, has come to an end!"

He pulled out a shard of glowing purple crystal, just like the ones I associated with the dark-haired boy, and threw it into the ground.

A sick feeling hit me in the stomach, and I trembled violently, wings twitching in fear.

"Dusk?" Dad asked.

My vision flickered as the violet glow spread to us, I backed away unsteadily. Scared out of my wits.

I tried to get myself back together, Primes don't run.

But something was wrong.

"RISE MY ARMY!" Megatron shouted.

Servos pushed out of the sandy earth, like the zombies in _Thriller_. And the once dead mechs and femmes crawled out of the ground.

"By the All Spark," Ratchet whispered.

I whimpered and grabbed Dad's arm.

He took a single half step back.

"Behold!" Megatron shouted, "The power of _Dark_ Energon!"

I looked at the army.

I had never felt so helpless in my entire life.

**A/N Some more humor in this one. Yes, Dusk is freaking out because of the Dark Energon. On Cybres, there's a similiar substance and the children of Prima are terrified of it. Especially if they're the Heir of Prima (Primus), Dusk's mother. Eclipt is the dark-haired boy in the story, the Heir of Moricrus (Unicron). The promise Dusk talks about is the promise she, Prime and Megs made at the end of my DOTM fic.  
**

**Jolt is unable to online _any_ of his weapons. It drains his energy to the point of offlining if he doesn't deactivate them. He and 'Sides were good friends, so it makes sense that 'Sides is the one who yells at him.**

**Title from Matthew West's:_You Know Where To Find Me_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Try To Pull Me Into The Dark

**Yay! New Chapter! Finally, I'm on spring break so I _might_ actually get finished with Darkness Rising by the time I get back to school! I'm pulling Ben's Dad, Javier Castora, into the story via flashback. So I hope that this chapter's good!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 4

Try To Pull Me Into The Dark

Optimus POV

Dusk trembled and cowered behind me as more of the undead poured from the ground. I did not know what caused her fear, all I knew was that it frightened me as well. Dusk did not frighten easily. I could tell, however, that this was an innate fear.

"Megatron has _desecrated_ the resting place of our fallen ancestors!" Ratchet hissed, backing up slightly, "_And_ his own!"

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." I added, sadly.

Dusk closed her optics. I looked up at my wayward brother as the undead came closer. Dark violet light blazed from his armor, and his optics glowed with the same hue.

"Destroy them!" my brother shrieked.

One of the undead ventured too close for my liking, a shot rang out, crashing into the creature's chest. Dusk's blaster shook unsteadily as it warmed up for another shot.

_"That's my daughter,"_ I thought proudly.

I could still feel her terror, but her determinedness outweighed it. I gently brushed her blaster with mine, reassuring her, and the both of us opened fire upon the undead.

Every shot hit its mark, but the undead just staggered upright after the fall. Dusk's shots became more wild, more frantic, more desperate as she kept shooting and they kept rising.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked as we all backed up, "if our combatants are already deceased…_how_ can we possibly defeat them?"

"Do _not_ say shoot them in the head!" Dusk cried, still firing, "That only works in Amber and Ben's sick video games!"

I took a few more shots before pausing to look back at my friend and my daughter.

"Ratchet," I said, "Retreat, bridge yourself and Dusk back to base!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Dusk screeched.

"NO!" Ratchet snapped, unsheathing his surgical blades, "I shall stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over."

"You're crazed in the processor if you think I'm gonna leave you _again_!" Dusk growled, switching out her blaster for her sword, her _Karia_.

And swallowing her fear, Dusk gave a battle cry, and charged the undead, _Karia_ blazing with electric blue light. The silver blade soon became slightly dull with the taint of dark energon.

"I'm not letting her have _all_ the fun," Ratchet muttered, charging in after her.

The two of them engaged in a deadly dance with their adversaries, swords flickering in and out like the tongues of a serpent. One of the dismembered arms landed right in front of me, the violet glow died from it as it stopped twitching.

Ratchet swung his blades again after staring at the arm for a moment.

"I…recommend dissection!" he panted, "The smaller the pieces, the better!"

"Sound advice, old friend," I said, engaging my blades.

Dusk rolled her optics and slashed another to bits.

"And Ben says the only way to kill a zombie is to shoot 'em in the head," she muttered.

"Wait until we prove him wrong!" Ratchet chuckled.

"You just made a joke, Hatchet!" Dusk said, approvingly, "There's hope for you yet!"

"What have I told you about calling me that!" he snapped.

"Wrench me later," Dusk growled, decapitating another creature, "Or…take it out on the zombiecons,"

I shook my helm as I slashed at another one of these "zombiecons". It was going to be a _long_ night when we got back to base.

Megatron smirked down at us.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, Dusk...you both shall join my army!" he said, unable to contain his gleeful, wishful thinking.

Dusk gave a low snarl from behind her battle-mask, I glared at him and the both of us charged forwards.

I was not going to let him win.

Not this time.

* * *

Miranda POV

The three Vehicons from above began shooting at us and somehow, perhaps we have someone up there watching over us, we managed to dodge every single one of their attacks.

One of the blasts threw both Rafael and I to the ground, Ben's green eyes blazed as we fell.

He looked so much like his father, Javier, it was scary. Javie would be proud of our son. Both Ben and Jack ran over, shielding us with their bodies.

"It's ok, Mom," Ben said, softly, "I won't let them hurt you,"

And I was brought back into ancient history.

_Javie and I ran down the charred streets of Mission City, holding our sabot-loaded guns close to our chests as we followed Lennox into an alley. An explosion rocked the street, throwing us to the ground._

_Javie started to laugh._

_"This day isn't much. It's too boring, eh _mi lucero_?"_ _he asked with that little grin of his._

_I sighed, "Javie…if this is your idea of boring…then I don't want to see your idea of fun."_

_"_Dios mio, mi lucero_," he replied, his dark eyes twinkling, "You are such a spoilsport!"_

_"C'mon!" I said, getting back up, "Lennox is waiting."_

_He groaned, "_Me vuelves loca,_"_

_I knew enough Spanish to understand him…most of the time._

_"_I_ drive you crazy?" I asked, "Take a look in the mirror, buster, I give it right back to you,"_

_He held a hand to his heart, "Ouch, that hurt, Miranda,"_

_"You'll live," I snickered, "Your doctor says."_

_"Stop foolin' around," Lennox said wearily, "Now, the rest of you know the plan…"_

_"What plan?" Javie asked, "I didn't hear any plan. Did you hear any plan _mi lucero_?"_

_"Probably would have if you would have moved, Javie," I said, ruffling his dark hair fondly._

_"Shoot for the area below the chests, the armor seems to be weaker under there," Epps said as Lennox cocked his gun._

_Javie looked around, freezing suddenly, a huge smile lighting up his face._

_"Oooo! _Una motocicleta_!"_ _he cried, running over to it and picking it up._

_"Javie…" I said, shaking my head._

_He could be such a kid at times._

_"C'mon, _mi lucero_!" he said, eyes bright, "one test drive, _sí_?"_

_"NO!"I said._

_"_Por favor_?"_

_He shot me the kicked puppy look. And with those big, melted chocolate eyes of his…it was nearly impossible to say no._

_Nearly._

_"Javie," I said, "Don't."_

_"Yo Javie," I heard Lennox say, "Lemme see the bike,"_

_Javie threw a pout at me and I felt really bad. But we had our son to think of now. A son that was…_

_"Mama? Daddy?" a southern twang drenched little boy's voice asked._

_Javie and I froze and turned around…_

_Ben was here._

_"BENJAMIN JAVIER TOMÁS RAFAEL CASTORA!" I shrieked, jeeze, _what_ was I thinking when I let Javie name him? "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_

_He pointed his little hand in the direction of a familiar face._

_"Sam…" I growled, going into mama bear mode, "I'm going to _kill_ him!"_

_Javier grabbed me and Ben and pulled us into a hug. Ben started crying._

_"It's ok, _mijo_,_ mi lucero_," Javie said, softly, "I won't let them hurt you,"_

"Mom?" Ben said, "MOM!"

I looked up at him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He gave a soft smile.

"Dad again?"

I smiled sheepishly.

There was a squeal of tires, and a familiar green SUV swerved between us and the 'Cons.

"Get in!" Bulkhead shouted, "NOW!"

"Don't need to tell us twice," Ben said, helping me up.

Rafael curled up on the ground, head between his hands. Ben picked him up and got in right behind me, Jack followed to make sure we all got in.

The door slammed shut and Bulkhead shot out of target range.

"Nice timing, Bulk," Ben sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Jack sighed as well.

"Yeah, thanks," Rafael agreed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko and Amber. Have you seen them?" I asked.

"What's she look like?" Amber joked as she and Miko popped out from the backseat.

I turned around to face them both.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, missy!" I growled.

Amber slid back down into the seat, Miko shrank back as well.

Bulkhead slid behind a huge boulder and opened his door.

"Everyone out! And this time, _please_ wait here," he pleaded to us as we got out of the vehicle.

Once we were out, Bulkhead drove towards the _Nemesis_.

* * *

Bulkhead POV

I jumped, transforming back into my bi-pedal form and grabbed onto the cliff. I scaled up the cliff easily and climbed aboard the _Nemesis_.

_"What were those kids thinking!"_ I thought to myself as I shook my helm.

The Vehicons instantly noticed I was onboard with them. Hehe, time to have a little fun.

I switched out my servo for my mace and charged forwards.

I smashed a Vehicon and used that same Vehicon as a shield to guard myself from the incoming attack. I blasted the 'Con shooting at me off balance before body slamming him.

_"Maybe that wrestling show Amber watches has some merit to it…"_ I thought as I jumped up to my pedes.

I looked over the ship to make sure the kids and Miranda were safe from harm. I mentally counted them…four…

There were supposed to be six.

"Where're Miko and Amber!?" I shouted.

I felt something banging in my chest and opened it only to have Miko and Amber pop up from my chest plates while taking a huge breath of air.

"Miko?" I asked incredulously, "Amber?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." Miko apologized before covering her mouth to prevent from throwing up again.

I helped the two thrillseekers out of my chest and placed them on the floor.

"Remind me _never_ to do that again," Amber said, "Bad headache, _really_ bad headache."

"Miko, Amber…" I started, only to be cut off by a tackle from a Vehicon.

The 'Con attached himself to my back, I tried everything to throw him off, finally succeeding in pulling the unwelcome passenger off, and I pounded his faceplates in.

There was a faint clicking noise. I looked up towards the girls…right as a hatch opened and reinforcements came pouring out.

Aw, scrap.

I shot at the 'Cons, making sure they couldn't harm the girls, but they were beginning to overpower me.

I looked around for an idea. Anything I could use as a shield…or a weapon…

The ship's satellites!

I ran over to one, pulled it off its braces, and hurled it at the 'Cons. Miko and Amber ducked as the dish sailed over their heads, smashing into the two 'Cons. I came over, picked the two of them up, and jumped down the ship's hatch.

* * *

Ben POV

I listened to the faint gunfire uptop the _Nemesis'_ roof. Raf peeked around the rock.

"Think they forgot about us?" he asked, his voice squeaking on the last part of his sentence.

I ruffled his hair.

"I don't know," I said.

"Um, Ben," Mom said, voice shaky.

I whipped around, and saw a group of Vehicons right behind us. My breath caught.

This was not good.

* * *

Amber POV

I've never been on the 'Cons' warship…and I didn't like it when I saw the inside!

Bulkhead ran down the hallways, turning his helm every so often to see if there was a door that possibly held Fowler inside.

Miko looked really green and sounded like she was going to throw up.

"Just hold on, Miko," I said as Bulkhead picked up the pace.

That's when I saw them.

Two Vehicons strolled out of a hallway, freezing and turning when they heard Bulk's pounding footsteps.

"Aw, scrap," I hissed, "Bulk! Look out!"

Bulk froze for an instant…and _threw_ me and Miko down the hall, like we were bowling balls or something! Miko yelped as we slid past the Vehicons and Bulk proceeded to scrap them. When we came to a halt, Miko got on her hands and knees.

"I'm gonna heave again…" she moaned.

"NOT ON ME!" I squealed, scooting backwards.

And that's when Bulk picked us back up and continued running.

* * *

Ben POV

I growled as the Vehicons held us clenched in their servos, it was probably a bad idea on my part. I yelped as the servo tightened on me, squeezing out whatever breath I had left.

"Take them to the brig," one of the Vehicons ordered. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Ah, so _that's_ where Fowler's at…

I heard the revving of a very powerful engine and I grinned.

Mom looked at me, her green eyes hopeful.

_Three…two…one…_

And 'Bee's alt slammed into the Vehicons, forcing them to drop us.

'Cee transformed, leaping forwards to catch Jack and Raf while Jolt did the same to catch me and Mom.

"Thanks, buddy," I said, as Jolt set us down.

His optics narrowed slightly, "You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do Ben,"

I shrugged.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried, eyes shining.

**"Raf! Thank Primus you're ok,"** 'Bee chirped, **"What were you all **_**thinking**_**!?"**

"Not our fault…" I said, "Blame Amber."

**"Of course,"** 'Bee sighed.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was _not_ on the activities list." Arcee scolded.

"Tell me about it," Jack sighed.

"C'mon you four," Jolt said, "Let's go find Bulk and Amber and Miko too."

….

We all ran down the hallway, when 'Cee suddenly froze, she pulled out her blaster but suddenly pulled back.

"Friendly!" she said.

"Hello!" a deeper voice said at the same time.

Bulkhead! And he had Amber and Miko in his servo!

"Brought the humans, huh?" she asked, raising an optic ridge.

Bulkhead opened his mouth many times before finally speaking.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" he sputtered.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Jolt said.

"He's in the brig," Jack, Raf, and I said in unison.

A shot pinged off the wall over our heads. Jolt instinctively grabbed me and my mom, sheltering us with his servo, his other one was pointing at the 'Cons until he realized he couldn't do anything.

"Stupid injury," he growled, gazing at the fight, "Kids! Over here!"

Amber and my students ran, ducking and dodging the blasts and flying parts, but they seemed to stay in one place. I ran out of my guardian's protection and to the children.

"BEN!" Jolt howled, standing up.

"Stay there, Jolt!" I shouted as I latched onto Raf's sleeve, "C'mon kids,"

All three looked up at me, fear glazing their eyes. Amber looked pleadingly at me.

"I've got you," I said, soothingly, "I'm your teacher, I will. Not. Let. Anything happen to you,"

Jack grabbed Raf's other arm, Amber grabbed Miko's arm and the five of us ran to Jolt, who shielded us with his own form. The sounds of battle died down, and Jolt released us from his protective grip. I patted his leg as he stood upright.

"Thanks, Jolt," I said, "Everyone ok?"

The kids nodded.

"Good," I said, "Let's move, before any other 'Cons come this way."

* * *

Dusk POV

I ran my _Karia_ through another zombiecon's midsection, ripping upwards and letting the halves fall back to the dusty earth, right as Dad stabbed another right in the helm. The three of us rushed forwards gutting as many of the undead as we could. Dad and I went for a teamwork strategy, probably the coolest one we did was when we gutted one and Dad switched out his sword for his blaster and blew the zombiecon away.

I stumbled, and Dad lifted me back up as we went back to back with Ratchet. I heard him say something to Dad…but I could hear him. My knees felt like water, all I really wanted to do was lie down…

"On your pedes, Dusk," Dad ordered, dragging me up, "You cannot rest here!"

"So…_tired_…" I yawned, feeling myself go down.

"It's affecting her faster than the two of us," Ratchet said as Dad grabbed me before I hit the ground, "We must get out of this place quickly!"

"We cannot falter now!" Dad said, "Dusk! Wake up!"

I struggled to stay upright, but it was hard. So hard.

Dad charged into battle again, swords swinging. But the zombiecons were too many, they tried to overpower him.

And overpower him they did.

All I saw was a mass of grey and purple bodies.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet shouted.

"NO!" I screamed, "DADDY!"

My strength came roaring back into me, and I seemingly blacked out.

* * *

Ratchet POV

"OPTIMUS!" I shouted as the undead piled over my old friend.

"NO!" Dusk screamed, "DADDY!"

The undead started to close in on her, Dusk glared darkly in their direction, an almost feral hiss escaped her throat.

I heard a low, thundering growl from the Halfling's direction. The earth suddenly shook violently and lightning blazed overhead.

Dusk's face was obscured by her battlemask, but her optics…dear Primus…

They burned almost black with the golden "embers" dancing in them...just like her human eyes.

I had heard about Dusk's rage from Amber, who had witnessed it firsthand at Chicago…

I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

The Halfling charged forwards, her sword darting out and plunging deep into the undead mechs and femmes' frames. She dragged her sword unmercifully through the already ravaged bodies, sending dark energon spewing into the air like some morbid, macabre geyser of amethyst liquid. And once the first cut went in…the Halfling didn't stop, not until the corpse was shredded into fine pieces.

The worst part…

All of that…took less than the blink of an optic.

_Per Victim._

I had made a conclusion…

_That_ was not Dusk.

_That_ was a brutal force to be reckoned with. _That_…is the violent, dark, Sorun side of the Halfling. Her inner demon.

I was so morbidly fascinated by the Halfling's "berserker" mode as Amber dubbed it, that I failed to continue my own fight. The undead overwhelmed me, and I screamed as they came over top of me.

I saw a blaze of sparks, and wondered dimly if it would be the last light I saw.

A low rumble emitted from the pile of the undead that had gotten Optimus. The rumble escalated, until…

Optimus' familiar war-cry thundered from the pile.

A flash of red and blue pierced through the dull purple and grey. And I saw Optimus emerge victoriously from the pile, dumping the shredded corpse of the undead mech that had been unfortunate enough to be in his way.

A bright flash of blue and the weight on my back suddenly lessened. There was a loud crash and two dead mechs were sent flying. A large, black servo was held out to me and I looked up into my friend and leader's face.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"After all these years, Optimus," Megatron sneered, "Still at the top of your game!"

His reply was cut off as an audio-rupturing roar cut through the air. The two of us turned to see the Halfling stabbing her sword into a femme's spark, ripping it out, and bellowing a victorious shout.

Optimus's optics narrowed as he began to move towards the berserker Cybreian. I held him back.

"I wouldn't," I said.

He shrugged me off and continued walking.

"Dusk," he rumbled.

The Halfling looked up. Black optics flashing dangerously.

"Optimus…" I warned.

He kept moving.

I sighed.

The Halfling gave a spitting, metallic, feral hiss as she bent over her "kill". Optimus kept coming.

"I know you are in there, Dusk," he said, softly, "Come back, Sweetspark,"

The black optics gazed warily at him.

He put a servo on her shoulder, she growled at him, but he didn't move.

"Dusk…" he said, firmly, "Snap out of it. Now."

The black optics suddenly faded to the sapphire blue we all knew and loved.

Yes, I did say that, and no one tells Dusk.

Dusk held a servo to her helm and she swayed a bit.

"Whoa…um…what just happened?" she asked, "How'd I get all the way over here? And…_why_ am I drenched in the purple goo?"

"You don't remember?" I asked, warily watching her…and the undead which still came on.

"No?"

"We'll talk later," Optimus said, softly, "Right now…"

He glared up at the cliff.

"My legion," Megatron said, "FINISH THEM!"

"Back to plan 'B'," I sighed as the three of us kept hacking.

* * *

Ben POV

The next thing I know, we were in a different room on the ship. 'Bee and the others had taken care of the 'Cons in the room, so we were apparently safe for the moment.

"Wait here," 'Cee told us, "Jolt, stay with them."

He gave a semi-silent sigh and nodded.

**"Why are we leaving them here?" **'Bee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," 'Cee explained, "They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay _put_."

"Like that's gonna happen," Amber muttered.

"Not on my watch," I warned, "I'll set _her_ on you."

"Puh-lease," Amber snorted, "Sky won't hurt me."

"Wasn't talking about Skyfyre," I said.

"Dusk won't hurt me either!" Amber snapped.

"Enough you two," Mom said.

"Yes Mom," I said, sheepishly.

No matter how old ya get…the lady still has it with the whole "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!" thing down.

The other 'Bots nodded sadly, readied their weapons, and ran out. Leaving Jolt here to watch over us.

"Sooo…why is Sparky here with us?" Miko asked.

"My designation is _not_ 'Sparky'," Jolt growled, "It's Jolt,"

"Whatever," Miko said, "Why is _Jolt_ here and not with the other 'Bots?"

"He's not a fighter…" I said.

"_Was_ too," Jolt muttered.

"You know you can't use your weapons," I pointed out, "Hatchet will have your helm!"

"Don't remind me," he murmured, rubbing his helm where so many wrenches had made their mark from long ago.

"Basically," Amber said, "He fights, he offlines,"

"Nice, Am," I said, as my guardian winced, "Real nice."

She shrugged.

"You got to admit," Miko said, smiling, "That…was _intense!"_

"Heck yeah!" Amber said, high-fiving the teen, "We've _got_ to do that again! That was _awesome_!"

"Was?!" Raf squeaked.

"It's _your_ fault that we're _stuck_ in this intensity!" Jack snapped, jabbing a finger at Miko, "What were you _thinking_ Miko?!"

"She wasn't?" Amber said innocently.

"Neither were you!" I countered.

She paused for a moment.

"…_touché_, Benny, touché."

"Don't call me Benny!"

"Did I _ask_ you to follow me and Amber?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack growled.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety. Unlike someone else over here." Jack looked at Amber, darkly.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your name 'Optimus'?" Miko said, sarcastically, "You can leave my protection to _Bulkhead_, thank you very much..."

Raf gave a loud, sharp yell.

I never thought that quiet boy could make a noise that loud.

"STOP IT!" he shouted, "ALL OF YOU!"

He ran off a little ways before finally sitting down, holding his knees close. I came over to my youngest student, and put my arm around him.

My other two students came closer as well, both flanking me and Raf.

"H-Hey, Raf," Jack said softly as he put his hand around the smaller boy's shoulder, "It…It's ok,"

"Yeah," Miko said, smiling again, "We're gonna be fine,"

"Our 'Bots will come back for us," Jack murmured softly, trying to calm the twelve year-old down.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home." Miko said as I rubbed Raf's shoulder softly in comfort.

That's when I noticed it.

There were similarities between the three of us (me, Amber, and Dusk) and the three kids. Amber was a Miko, plain and simple. Raf, I saw myself when I was his age. And Jack…I guess it's kinda obvious.

Jack was a Dusk.

"How do you know?" Raf muttered unconvinced.

"Ok, bud," I said, "I'm not at school, so I can be a bit more casual with you all. You see Jolt?"

The little boy nodded.

"You know the reason _why_ he can't use his weapons?" I asked.

"You said he'd die if he did…"

"That's exactly right," I said, "You know how he got that way?"

Raf shook his head. I smiled and looked up at my guardian's face.

"Because Jolt took on a 'Con named Barricade to protect me," I said, "'Bout five years ago, there was a big battle in Chicago, you probably wouldn't remember…but Jack and Miko would."

"That was you guys?" Miko asked.

I nodded.

"I got separated from my group of soldiers and ran smack into a 'Con. I was just about to be squished when…out of the smoke charged a crazy, glitching, electric blue Autobot ."

Jolt gave a small chuckle.

"Jolt managed to kill the 'Con…but at a cost," I finished, "He could never go into a battle ever again, otherwise…he'd die. So in all, Jolt here gave up one of his most precious attributes…just to save me,"

I got up and patted my guardian on the leg.

"He's always there for me and my mom," I said.

"And I somehow managed to keep _you_ in line," he snickered, lightly flicking the back of my head.

"Aw, shuddup you big bucket of bolts!" I said, half-heartedly.

The kids laughed, when suddenly Jack froze.

"Hey, Raf," Jack said, as he pointed at the computer, "What do you make of that?"

The small boy stood up and came closer to the giant computer.

"It's important," he said, "_Real _important."

* * *

Bumblebee POV

I still felt bad for leaving Raf and the others in the room. But…we still had a long way to go before we got to Fowler, and I didn't want my new charge to get himself hurt…

Like my old one…

No, _no_. I would _not_ go back to thinking about him. Not now.

"Bulk! 'Bee!" Arcee said, "I've got an idea!"

**"Well, what is it!?"** I asked as I took down the last Vehicon.

"See that vent?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Bulk said, slightly confused.

"I bet that's another way in…so if Starscream has the front door blocked…"

**"You could get to Fowler while we hold the 'Cons off!"** I finished, **"'Cee, you're brilliant,"**

She smiled before she turned and headed through the vent. I picked up the shell of the Vehicon I had just downed and set him upright.

"What are you doing," Bulkhead said, raising an optic ridge at me.

**"Just trust me!" **I said, **"Heeelp! Primus, he's heavy! What do they **_**feed**_** these guys!?"**

Bulk held the Vehicon upright and I ducked behind the door frame right as he banged on the door.

The door opened.

"Well!?" I heard Starscream demand.

Bulkhead let the dead 'Con fall. He then aimed his blaster and took a shot at another Vehicon. I dived through the doorway, bringing up my blasters right as I stood upright.

Screamer pointed his blaster at a chained and unconscious Fowler.

"Not so fast!" Screamer snapped.

A slender shape lowered from the ceiling and tapped Screamer on the helm.

_Tap, tap._

"I wouldn't," Arcee growled.

"Oh, but _I_ _might_," Screamer smirked.

Well, as 'Sides would have said…

A little Mexican standoff we got here.

* * *

Amber POV

"We've got to get this to Optimus," Raf said.

"And how do you know that this isn't a recipe for Space Nachos?" I asked.

"Amber!" Ben snapped.

"Whaaat?" I asked, shrugging, "Wait! Jolt! You know what it says?"

He looked at the screen, then down at his pedes, embarrassed.

"You…can't read…can you?" I asked.

He turned his helm away.

"Most warriors can't," he said, softly, "I've been learning…but this I can't read."

"It was the same way with Earth's Dark Age warriors," Ben said, "Most of them couldn't read…it was a right held by the nobles."

"Amber," Raf said, "I know math when I see it…and that is one _serious _equation!"

"That's my student," Ben said, smugly.

"Can you...download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf announced as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a flash drive, "But…I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is _way_ alien."

I facepalmed.

_"No dip, Sherlock,"_ I thought.

Suddenly, the boy froze and slowly turned to the left. I followed suit, only to be snatched up by a warm, metal servo.

Jolt looked in the same direction.

It was a Vehicon.

"Get back," Jolt hissed softly, nudging us all to a corner before coming over himself.

His optics roved over us, counting, when he froze, a flicker of neon white entering the normal electric blue.

"Where's Raf," he growled softly.

I turned to the outside and saw little Raf sprinting to get to his backpack. The Vehicon spotted him as well, and readied his weapon.

Raf looked up at the sudden sound, and gave a startled yell.

I sprinted out to him.

_"Hang on Raf!"_ I thought,_ "I'm a comin'!"_

* * *

Bumblebee POV

We all stood there frozen. One false move…and we'd all be worse off. Screamer didn't move his blaster from Fowler, nor did we move ours from him.

"Now," Screamer said, "Agent Fowler and I will take our leave,"

Fowler stirred, blearily opened his eyes. There was a somewhat goofy smile on his face. Dear Primus, what did Screamer do to him!?

"The emu said...yeah!" Fowler babbled.

We all stared at him for just a second. Did he just…?

Screamer's face was priceless! He lowered his blaster slightly…

Now's my chance!

I took a shot at Screamer, who screamed like a femmeling and jumped out of the way. 'Cee shot at him from above while Bulk and I kept him on his toes. He looked like he was doing some sort of weird dance…

Maybe we should call it the Starscream Shuffle?

Screamer apparently got tired of his dancing, he transformed and flew out of the room, nearly running us all over in the process.

**"Let's get Fowler outta here,"** I said.

* * *

Amber POV

Raf stumbled away from the Vehicon, and I came on, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Hey!" I shouted, touching my bracelets and unsheathing my blades.

My blades were made by Ratchet, Jolt and Dusk. They look similar to Sunny's, as they are the same shape as his and they were similar in how they were positioned. The blades retracted into the bracelets, don't ask me how that works...it was Dusk's doing. According to Ratchet, Cybreians are _masters_ at mass displacement.

Ben had his own miniaturized weapons too…and they looked like somebot's whips.

I stopped, protectively in front of Raf, blades raised.

"Miko, take a picture!" I yelled.

"Great idea!" she cheered, whipping out her cell phone, "Hey you!"

The Vehicon froze, looking at Miko. She snapped his picture.

"Not of that!" I yelled, pointing at the Vehicon, "OF _THAT!"_

I pointed at the computer with my blade.

"Ooooohhhh," she said, snapping the picture.

The Vehicon aimed at Miko…and Jolt had enough. He gave a shout and tackled the Vehicon, punching it mercilessly.

Ben sprinted towards the door pounding on the controls.

"C'mon, c'mon fraggin' door! OPEN!" he shouted.

"LANGUAGE!" I shouted.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"They're older than us," Miko said, "But they act just like kids,"

Jolt looked up and saw Ben's predicament. He got up to his pedes and charged the door. Ben leaped out of the way right as Jolt rammed into the door, forcing it open.

All of us ran out.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jack yelled, herding the younger kids out.

I looked behind us, just to see the Vehicon stomp out of the room.

"Your guardian needs to work on his takedown," I said.

"He did his best!" Ben retorted.

I heard a horn in front of us.

Bulkhead!

The big guy rammed into the Vehicon and began finishing what Jolt started.

'Bee and 'Cee came into view, stopping so that the kids could get on.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Arcee snapped.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "There just happened to be a _Vehicon_ in the room! What were we supposed to do? Stand there and let it squish us!?"

"Amber…" Ben said, pulling me toward Jolt's alt.

"This isn't over, 'Cee!" I shouted as Ben dragged me into Jolt's alt.

"Easy, Amber," Jolt said, "Let's just get home. We've got Fowler, apparently, now…we just need to figure out a way to get off this flying bucket of bolts,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I don't know what happened back there, Dad said that I pulled a stunt like I did at Chicago. I don't really remember that very well…

All I know, was that I was drenched in dark energon and I was feeling really, _really_ sick.

Fortunately, we just got through the last wave of the undead.

"Bravo, Optimus, Dusk," Megatron applauded for our achievement, "Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event,"

Dad and I growled at him, resheathed our blades, and began to climb the cliff.

"You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still flows through my veins," Dad growled.

We reached the top, and Megatron grabbed my wrists, his talons digging into the delicate circuitry within them. I cried out in pain as Energa welled out of the wound.

"Fitting," Megatron purred, "for it is _Dark_ Energon which flows through mine! Perhaps I should take this one with me though…once I am through with you…"

Dad snarled and lashed out at the warlord. I thrashed, trying to dislodge myself from Megatron's grip.

As soon as Dad took his swipe, Megatron released me, transformed to his jet alt, and flew off.

Dad pulled himself up to the top of the cliff, dragging me up with him. I held my wrist, wincing as the pain came in.

Ratchet hauled himself up as well.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame... What is?" he asked.

"I don't know Ratch," I said, looking up at the sky, "I don't know."

…

"OW!" I yelped, "_DAAADDD!"_

"If you would sit still, it would not hurt as much," he said gently as he welded the wound on my shoulder.

I growled darkly as the kids chatted on.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies?!" Miko demanded.

"YOU FOUGHT ZOMBIES, AND I MISSED IT?" Amber screeched.

"It's not as fun as it seems," I growled, "And speaking of zombies…"

I turned to Ben.

"_I_ was right…the only way to kill them is to chop them into itty-bitty little pieces!" I smirked.

He glared at me.

"Haha," he muttered.

"Bulkhead..." Dad called out, "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you,"

The big guy hung his helm.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise," Bulkhead said sadly.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko stepped in to defend him.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead pleaded.

She ignored him.

"And check it out. Recon!" she said, flashing the picture she took.

Dad leaned down to get a closer look at the picture, "Ratchet, Dusk, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron,"

Ratchet and I both looked at the phone.

"I... don't understand," Ratchet said.

"It's…a Vehicon," I respond.

Miko lowered down her phone to get a look of it herself.

"Oops!" she apologized, "That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf and Amber away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead and Jolt rearranged his grill."

"Miko, Raf and Amber were almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!?" Jack snapped.

_"He's right,"_ I thought.

"Um... we were _all_ almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, Amber, Ben, Dr. Williams...even _them_!" Miko yelled back.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots... then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore," Jack huffed.

I sighed and then bent down to face him.

"Jack," I said softly, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However... It is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk... but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The Groundbridge was opened rather quickly after I finished my talk.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said, almost eagerly.

Jack looked down at Raf, expectantly.

"C'mon, Raf,"

The little boy looked at 'Bee. My brother bent his helm, his doorwings drooped. I put my servo on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll be ok, Jack," Raf said, "See you at school."

'Bee's doorwings perked up again, a bright light gleaming in his optics.

"Sure thing," Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and heading towards the Groundbridge.

He stopped when Arcee came up to him.

"I know, you don't exist," he said, sadly.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said halfheartedly.

Jack continued to walk through the GroundBridge without looking back. Ratchet closed the bridge once he was sure that Jack made it through.

I looked down at the floor, Ben came up and laid a hand on my leg.

"He'll be fine," he whispered.

"I sure hope so."

"Bulkhead," Miko said, "Let's roll!"

"Where are you going," I demanded.

"Home," she said, "But first…I got someplace I gotta stop first…"

* * *

Jack POV

I tweaked some of the gears in my bike and suddenly stopped.

There was the sound of a motor behind me. I turned around and faced Miko and Bulkhead.

"Now I understand why you have to rush home," She said sarcastically as she walked inside the garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"So, this is where you hang, huh?" Miko asked, ignoring my question, typical, "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents, and two pure-bred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three..."

"How nice for you," I sighed, uninterested.

"Noooooo, how _boring_," she corrected.

I looked up from my tinkering to look at her.

"It wasn't _me_. Why do you think I jumped at the chance of transfer here?" she asked.

"To Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?" I scoffed in disbelief.

She snorted, "Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then…the last couple of days happened!"

"Do you have a point?" I asked impatiently.

"You bet!" she chirped, "I saw what you did today, when you and Amber saved Raf, when you came to save me!"

I looked away.

"I've been raised to be responsible," I said, "to my _schoolwork_, to my _mom_, to my _job_."

"Dude, hear me out," Miko sighed, "You're no fry-cook, you're a rockstar! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more..."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine," I sighed.

She gave an exasperated shout before driving off with Bulkhead.

Fine then. Let them fight without me, it's not my war.

Another engine pulled into my driveway. I looked up once more to see a golden Corvette.

Skyfyre Prime.

"What was this about respecting my intention to leave?" I asked her.

"Relax, it wasn't her idea," a shadowy figure said.

Dusk stepped out of the driver's seat, her icy, Autobot blue eyes glinting in the light.

"It was mine," she said.

"Who knows you're here?" I asked.

"Well…not Dad, not Hatchet…" she admitted, coming closer, "Um, I actually had to follow Miko here."

"So you saw the whole exchange," I said, "'Cause you're going to get the same answer that I gave her."

She raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to force you," she said, "You know, I respect your decision. Tell you the truth, I _wish _I was in your situation,"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I wish I had the choice to choose," she sighed, "I was forced into this when the 'Cons came and attacked my school, looking for Sky here."

I looked at the younger Prime, the car didn't move but I could feel the tension in the Autobot's persona.

"No one was hurt, thank God," Dusk said, "But it got me stuck with these guys for life, since the 'Cons see me and immediately associate me with Sky."

"So that's why you don't come out of the base…and neither does Skyfyre."

"We share a type of connection," she admitted, showing me her wounded shoulder.

It was in the exact place as Skyfyre's wound.

"If she gets hurt, I do as well, and vice versa," Dusk said, "Don't ask me how it works…it just does. So the two of us are bonded at the hip."

"And Skyfyre's zombie attack…?" I asked.

"I was in the Base, but it felt like I was really there," Dusk said, "Jack, I will be the first to admit that I was afraid. Whatever I do…I do out of the love I have for my friends and family."

"Still…and I know this will probably sound cheesy but I do admire your courage," I said as I finished up on my bike.

"Courage isn't the absence of fear," she said, heading back to Skyfyre's alt, "Rather, it is what one chooses to do in the face of it."

She sounded like Optimus. It was kinda scary, but at the same time…not scary at all.

"Are you really not going to hanging out at base anymore?" she asked me.

And there goes that "Prime" moment.

"I-I need to think about it," I said.

She nodded sadly.

"Well, good-night, Jack," she said, "See ya around."

* * *

Dusk POV

I sighed as I got back to base, transforming back to human form. I hope Jack makes the right decision. Aw, what the heck, he'll make the right decision. Even if it isn't the one we would have chosen.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet suddenly yelled.

I flew up to Ratchet's shoulder.

"What's up Doc?" I asked.

He glared at me right as Dad came in.

"These are engineering specs of a space-time vortex generator," Ratchet continued.

"And that means…" I asked.

"Megatron is building a Spacebridge. If he hasn't already," Dad replied, sadly.

"The sooner he leaves the better!" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead... a Spacebridge runs in two directions," Dad corrected, "Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army,"

"The main event Megatron referred to," I said, the horror of the idea dawning on me, "But…but the only place Megatron could _possibly_ recruit that many fallen warriors..."

"Precisely," Dad nodded, "Cybertron,"

**Spanish translations:**

**mi lucero: My little Star  
**

**Dios mio: My God**

** Me vuelves loca: You drive me crazy**

** Una motocicleta: A motorcycle**

** mijo: My son (Varies)  
**

**A/N Took some Ideas from my cousins (zombie video games, Amber and Ben's weapons) Speaking of that...Amber's bracelets look more like bracers, and the blades pop out of those (think 'Sides' blades or even Megs' blade in Prime). Ben's whips look similar to Jolt's or to Ivan Vanco's in _Iron Man 2_. Oh, and Dusk's eyes change to Electric blue when she uses her holoform.  
**

**Title from Skillet's: _Awake and Alive_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. I'm Movin' Into Your Atmosphere

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS! I've been held captive by two other fics I've been working on (_Son of the Stars _and _Pool Party_) both of which will tie into this fic. So without further ado, I give you _Darkness Rising_: Part 5_._  
**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

******Sonicbeam- Soundwave**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Legend: **"Cybertronian"**

_"Cybreian"_

Chapter 5

I'm Movin' Into Your Atmosphere

Dusk POV

Cybertron…

Megatron was bringing his army from the home of my family.

He was _desecrating_ their burial sites!

"What are we going to do?" I asked Dad.

His jaw set in a hard line.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send dark energon through his Spacebridge," he growled, "If we _fail_…the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex, and invade Earth…bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

He turned towards us.

"We _cannot_ allow this to happen," he finished, "We must stop Megatron at _any_ cost,"

I just hope that 'any cost' didn't mean losing my Dad.

I jumped from Ratchet's shoulder and started walking back to my room. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

_"Please do not let me lose my father,"_ I whispered in my native language, _"I have lost my mother and my true father…do not let me lose Optimus, do not let me lose my family…"_

I felt tears slide down my face as I looked skywards.

_"Maker of All…please do not let me be alone once more,"_

* * *

Jack POV

I coasted up the street and into the KO parking lot the next morning. I couldn't get what Miko _and_ Dusk had said the night before out of my head.

Miko told me I was born to do so much more than just being a "normal" person, Dusk said that _I_ was the lucky one to have the choice to remain.

I pulled into the bike rack and looked sadly at the handles of the 10 speed, remembering the smooth, cool metal and leather of Arcee's alt mode, the sense of slicing through the wind, that nothing could stop me…

Who am I kidding?

I missed it. I really did.

The hurt look in Arcee's optics when I announced I was leaving, the sad expressions on both Skyfyre's and Optimus' faces…

They all looked like I had slapped them.

And Raf telling me to go ahead, staying behind…

I sighed, shaking my head.

Stop, Jack. Just stop. You left because it was too dangerous. If Mom knew, she'd say that you made the right decision.

_"But what if you didn't?"_ came that little voice in the back of my head.

I did. I know I…

"Nice bike," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around just to see…

"Arcee, really…Miko already tried," I sighed, "Tell Optimus I respect him big time…but if you're at war with the Decepticons…there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help."

"Ok…" I started warily, "So…if we both agree that I'm not 'warrior' material I…"

I stopped. Something about that statement wasn't right…

"Jack," Arcee said, interrupting my train of thought, "I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking…maybe you're growing on me…"

She sounded a little uncomfortable…

"Whatever it is," she resigned, "I'm just not ready to say goodbye,"

I walked over to her and placed a hand on the seat, a slight tingling feeling flooded through my arm.

"Arcee I…"

"Darby!" I heard a booming voice shout.

I turned to face my boss.

"Yessir?" I asked.

"Get in here and get ready to work!" he ordered.

"I'm coming," I said.

He nodded and went inside.

I looked around and knelt next to the blue femme.

"Truth is…I'm not ready to say goodbye either," I whispered, "I've got to go…pick me up at the end of my shift?"

I almost bet if she was in her bi-pedal form…she'd be smiling.

"Count on it,"

* * *

Ben POV

"You find it yet?" I asked, leaning against the railing.

"Not yet, Ben," Ratchet sighed.

"Ok…how 'bout now?"

"_No_ Ben,"

"Now?"

"Do I have to break out that new wrench I just made?" Ratchet threatened.

"Ah, ah, ah," I reprimanded with my 'teacher' voice, "Prime's rule: Don't harm humans,"

"I won't be…if you stop talking!"

"You know that's physically impossible, Ratchet," Jolt muttered, looking everywhere but me, "For any human…_especially _Ben and Amber."

Ratchet shook his helm as I glared daggers at my guardian.

"I know where you live," I threatened, "Sleep in fear tonight, Autobot…I know a prankster who would _love_ to get her claws on you,"

"_That's_ the reason she hasn't pranked him yet?" Amber asked.

"Because I'm her boyfriend," I smirked.

"Yet she still happens to prank you _every_ year."

"Because he always does something stupid," Dusk sighed.

"Will you three pipe down!?" Ratchet snarled, "I'm trying to work here!"

"Uh, Ratch?" Dusk asked.

"I'm trying to find the Spacebridge _before_ Megatron fires it up…"

"Ratchet…"

"And summons up his army of the undead and…"

"HATCHET!" Dusk shouted.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Ratchet shouted just as loudly.

"Check over African airspace," Dusk growled, coldly, "and search high up in the atmosphere. I was flying the other day and I thought I sighted something,"

Ratchet glared at her but did as she asked.

She _was_ a Prime after all.

"What made you…?" I started, but Dusk cut me off with a hand.

"And a one…and a two…and a…" she gestured over at Ratchet as the medic's optics widened.

"OPTIMUS!" he shouted, "I've pinpointed the location of the Decepticon Spacebridge...high in Earth's orbit."

"You're _welcome_," Dusk huffed.

"Doesn't really give you credit for anything does he?" Amber asked.

Dusk's face grew thoughtful…

Oh no.

"What are you plotting…?" I asked.

"Let's see…" I heard her mumble, "I need paint…brushes…glitter…"

I shuddered.

She was plotting her April Fool's Day prank…

On Ratchet.

Dusk was _merciless_ when it came to pranking. And it was _never_ without reason when she did it.

"Out of our reach," Optimus growled.

"Ok…so you guys don't fly," Miko started.

"Well, except for Skyfyre," Amber added.

"But can't you just _Groundbridge_ there?" the exchange student asked.

"_Ground_bridge," Dusk muttered, "It's not called a _Ground_bridge for nothing,"

Apparently Ratchet felt the same way.

"A _Ground_bridge has _limited_ range," he sighed, "Stretched all the way out into orbit, its vortex could _snap_ and scatter us to the stars. I'd like to _stay_ in this universe…not be transported instantly to Cybres!"

"What's wrong with Cybres, Hatchet?" Dusk demanded, "It's not _that_ bad especially since I…er…_Skyfyre_ used to live there!"

Ratchet glared at her. I saw Prime give her a stern look and Dusk shrugged, looking innocently at him.

They must have had one of their 'Father-Daughter Prime' talks.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit…" Prime then said as Dusk gave a soft grumble under her breath, "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Spacebridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Dusk's form shone for a brief instant as Skyfyre took her place…

Right as a horn honked from the main entrance. I saw Arcee speed into the main hall…

With Jack riding.

My eldest student got off, taking off his helmet as Arcee transformed.

"Hey," the raven haired teen started, sheepishly, "Guess who's back…"

I could have sworn I saw a brief smile flicker across Prime's faceplates before…

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier," Miko confirmed.

"Space?" Jack asked.

"These are the voyagers of the Starship _Enterprise_," Dusk mumbled.

I facepalmed.

My girlfriend, the Trekkie.

"Sky…!" Amber moaned, "_Star Trek_? Really?!"

Dusk grinned smugly as she stood by Optimus' side.

"I thought they didn't have any way to _get_ there!" Jack stuttered.

"They don't…" Raf started, "Really…"

"I'll…be seeing you?" Jack asked, looking up at Arcee.

She smiled, giving him a small nod.

"Glad to see you came to your senses," Dusk said, kneeling down in front of Jack.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down…and maybe it was because of the lighting…

But I could've _sworn_ his eyes changed color.

"Be careful 'Bee…" Raf said to him.

**"Don't worry,"** 'Bee whirred softly as he stood up and proceeded towards the Groundbridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even _think_ about following me," he firmly told her before he too walked towards the Groundbridge.

"I'll be feeling a little alone around here while you're in space," Dusk sighed, looking innocently around.

"I would never leave you alone my daughter," Prime stated.

"I'd feel better if I'd get to go with…"

He looked at her critically.

"Isn't my punishment of _not_ telling the three who I am bad enough?" she hissed softly.

"Very well," Prime growled after much debate, "You may come."

"Yes!" Dusk cheered.

"But you are staying where I can keep an optic on you," he growled.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_forgive you," Ratchet said coldly.

"Yeah! Go motivational team spirit!" Amber sarcastically cheered causing Dusk to smirk.

"Until we meet again old friend," Prime replied back, his battlemask engaging, "Autobots! Roll out!"

They all transformed and drove towards the portal; I bit my lip hoping they would make it through.

_"Autobots, transform and gravitize,"_ Prime's voice ordered from the comm. system.

_"And she sticks the landing,"_ I heard Dusk laugh.

_"Whoa! Don't look down…or up…or left…"_ Bulkhead mumbled.

Jolt shook his head while Ratchet facepalmed.

* * *

Arcee POV

We all looked forwards as the _Nemesis_ came closer and closer.

"So…Megatron's packing enough dark energon to _raise_ Cybertron's _dead_?" I asked, skeptically.

"It doesn't really take that much…trust me…I know," Dusk growled.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Spacebridge…" Optimus started, flicking out his blasters, "_Nothing_ gets in…or _out_,"

I pointed my own blaster at the _Nemesis_, I couldn't help but think about the 'Cons inside…we were outnumbered.

But that didn't mean I'd go down without taking as many as I could down with me.

There was nothing.

"Well…?" I asked, "What are they waiting for?"

Optimus lowered his weapons.

"It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their intersteller navigation system," he said.

"Gee, I wonder _how_…" Dusk asked, immediately looking over at Bulkhead, "You have any idea _Bulk_?"

"Heh…" he shrugged, "That's _my_ handiwork,"

"That's what you Wreckers do best!" Dusk chuckled, "Love to break stuff,"

A smile tugged at Bulkhead's mouth.

"Great job, Bulkhead," Optimus congratulated him, "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Spacebridge at Cybertron,"

* * *

Amber POV

_"Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Spacebridge at Cybertron,"_

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"He _does_ have a point," I added.

_"Naturally,"_ Ratchet snorted, "But…"

"Cybertron is many light years away," Jolt finished, "To reach their target…their aim must be astronomically precise,"

"Like shooting an apple off of someone's head…from a mile away," Ben muttered.

"Yeah!" I smirked, "One wrong move and the person who has the apple on their head…is toast."

_"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his Spacebridge…" _Optimus continued, _"He must have an alternate targeting system,"_

_"A remote one," _Dusk added.

"But what would he use?" I asked Ben, "It's not like he has a rifle with a super zoom crosshair piece,"

"No…" Ben frowned, shaking his finger, "But…that big satellite field they were talking about on the news…"

"Hmm, from what I know of Earth's technology…I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of _linked_ radio telescope dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas!" Raf suggested.

"You talked about it in class, Mr. Castora," Jack nodded.

"What class was that?" Miko asked.

"The one you were sleeping in," Ben growled.

"I do not…well, _maybe_…_sometimes_," Miko admitted under her teacher's glare.

"Zip, ep, ep, ep, this is not child's play!" Ratchet said totally throwing off the idea of kids knowing something.

_"Good thinking Raf," _Optimus said, _"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard,"_

"You!" Fowler yelled from his bed, making us all jump, "Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

I tried to keep a calm composure…I really did.

Fowler's crazy babble: I can handle.

The looks on both Jolt and Hatchet's faceplates: Not so much.

I started laughing.

"I…just died…" I chuckled, hanging onto Ben for support, "Maybe we should let him get shocked more often?"

Ben shook his head.

"That…may be a challenge," Ratchet growled.

Raf turned back to his laptop and started tapping furiously on the keyboard.

After a few seconds he spoke.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls…" He muttered, pounding his tiny fists onto the table, "They're too thick!"

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out," Ratchet snorted, slightly patronizing.

"Maybe…if I can get in," Raf said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack started, "Raf…what if we could get you _all_ the way in…like inside the building in?"

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall," Raf said.

_"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there…perhaps even on site,"_ Optimus objected.

"Optimus," Jack said, determined, "with all due respect…you said it yourself this is _bigger_ than the safety of three humans,"

And the Prime gets _owned_ by the human!

I never thought I'd see the day.

"Yeah if we let the 'Cons win," Miko added, "_We're_ fragged along with everyone else on our planet,"

"MIKO!" I shouted, "LANGUAGE! Who even taught you that word!"

She didn't answer.

_"Raf?"_ Optimus asked.

We all looked to the boy for an answer.

"I wanna give it a shot," he said confidently.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Hope they'll be ok," I muttered.

**"They'll be fine, Raf knows what he's doing," **'Bee said, confidently.

"He's _twelve_!" I snapped back.

**"And a quarter,"**

"Ben, if you die, I'm bringing you back from the dead just so I can kill you myself," I growled into my comm. "Am, same with you!"

"Hey, guys…" Bulkhead warned.

"What?" I demanded.

"Here comes the welcoming committee," he growled.

I looked up…just to see a whole battalion of Eradicons swooping towards us.

"Remember," Dad growled, 'Nothing gets in…or out,"

I nodded.

"Let's annihilate these turkeys," I grinned, battlemask engaging.

* * *

Ben POV

Ratchet transported us to the designated coordinates. I jumped out first, Amber following.

"Okay team! Let's do this!" my friend said abruptly.

Her response was moans and groans.

"I forgot the kids aren't used to Groundbridging," Amber shrugged, making me shake my head.

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack groaned.

"Whoa…" Miko breathed.

I shrugged.

"How come it doesn't affect them?" she demanded.

"We've been doing this a lot longer than you," I admitted.

"Like how often?" Jack asked.

"Every time they have a mission," I growled, giving Amber a pointed glare.

She smiled innocently.

"Who, _moi_?" she asked.

"_Oui, toi,"_ I retorted, "Don't forget, Am, you and I were in the same French class for two years,"

"Yeah, 'til you turned traitor and joined the Spanish class!"

"What can I say!" I shrugged as we walked towards the building, "Gotta embrace my heritage!"

I looked at the door.

It had an electronic lock.

"Hey, Ben…you still have those whips Dusk and Jolt gave you?" Amber asked.

I grinned, taking what _seemed_ to be two innocent looking pens from my pocket. I pressed the buttons on the side of the pen and two thin cords snaked out from the top, crackling with electricity.

I flicked them experimentally before cracking the barbed ends against the lock, the lock short circuited and the door sprang open.

"Whoa…" Miko breathed as the whips retracted and I put the pens in my pocket.

"See, I'm not always boring," I smirked.

"Where can_ I _get one of those?" she asked.

"First you have to have like five years of weapons training, then if you're _really_ good to Dusk, Skyfyre, Jolt, and Ratchet…"

"Eh, never mind," Miko mumbled, "It's more fun to annoy the scrap out of Ratchet the Hatchet,"

"_Someone's_ learned his nickname," Amber smirked.

* * *

Dusk POV

The Eradicons came down in waves. To put it simply, it wasn't fun. Not fun at all.

Ok, I'll admit, 'Bee and I were having our competition again.

_"Ten,"_ I thought as I gunned another down, _"Eleven…"_

**"Fifteen!"** I heard 'Bee shout.

_"I have you both beat,"_ I heard Dad growl, _"Thirty five…six,"_

"This is _our_ competition! Stay outta it!" I shouted, making Dad give a grim laugh.

_"Thirty seven, thirty eight…"_

"STOP IT!" I ordered.

**"Daaad!"** 'Bee whined, **"This isn't funny!"**

"How is he getting so many?" I asked my brother.

**"Because he's Prime. 'Cons _always_ go after the Prime…"**

"But so am I!" I stated, "And they're not…"

A barrage of shots pinged around my pedes.

**"You were saying?"** 'Bee whirred.

"Shut up," I growled, shooting the 'Cons down.

More landed, and I resorted to hand to hand, unsheathing Sunscorcher and drawing slender lines of molten metal upon Eradicon faceplates and sparkchambers.

* * *

Amber POV

We led Raf to the computer room. So Raf began his work which took him seconds.

"Security sure is lax in this place," Miko snickered as she came back in from her security check.

"I'm in…but so are the Decepticons," he said gravely.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Miko demanded.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship," Raf started, he then looked at the computer and grinned, "…but _this_ time I can download it,"

He then proceeded to plug his flash drive in.

"_I have to be on my guard this time," _I thought.

"It's gotta be the Spacebridge," Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to _them_," Raf explained.

"Will they know?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system…they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf explained further.

* * *

Optimus POV

The Spacebridge moved suddenly under my pedes.

"Is it just me or is the 'Bridge moving?" Dusk demanded, holding onto Bumblebee for balance.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," I sighed.

We failed.

* * *

Raf POV

"They're locked onto Cybertron…but not for long," I smiled.

I attacked the computer again.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

The Spacebridge moved again, this time _away_ from Cybertron.

**"Raf did it!"** I shouted.

That's my charge.

Optimus straightened up after putting another 'Con under.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," he said, "_This_ can only be Raf's doing,"

* * *

Amber POV

He was totally in his area.

It seemed to have worked.

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron…I'll just undo that again," Raf said.

"You might be stuck in endless combat," I said

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Jack here," Ben agreed.

"It's only _virtual_ combat…you know like online gaming," I explained, "Like LOTRO,"

"Yeah you two, what are the 'Cons gonna do?" Miko jested, looking at the two older males, "There probably like a thousand miles away,"

Jack didn't look convinced, his eyes caught the light from the computer, turning a light bright blue.

I suddenly felt a light breeze against my neck…

Jack yelled.

"Get down!" he shouted.

I turned around, right as Jack pounced on what looked like a tentacle.

"Amber!" Ben shouted, "Soundwave!"

"You mean that 'Con 'Bee pounded into scrap!?" I demanded, "He's still _alive_!?"

Miko and Ben helped Jack, latching on the rogue tentacle trying to lead it away to buy Raf enough time to finish the download.

I put my hand on the back of Raf's chair.

"Hurry Raf!" I shouted.

"I won't let them lock on again!" he muttered, typing faster and faster.

'Wave's tentacle smacked into me, throwing me against a wall. Ben and Jack were thrown off, Jack hitting his head on the wall while Ben's connected with my gut. Miko was thrown off not but two seconds later.

"Ben, I love ya like a brother…" I groaned, "But _get. OFF!"_

Ben's head snapped up.

"RAF!" he shouted.

The boy was just about to get grabbed by 'Wave.

Miko got to her feet, grabbed an axe, and ran towards the tentacle wielding said axe.

"Miko, don't!" I shouted.

As she swung the axe, the tentacle quickly dodged it and swiftly out-bested her, sending her to be reunited with Mr. Wall and Mrs. Floor.

The tentacle then picked up the axe.

"You handed it an _axe_!?" Jack yelled.

"Not good!" Raf yelped.

And just when it looked like it would use the axe on us…it went out of the door.

"Let's get 'im!" I yelled, unsheathing my blades as Ben flicked his whips out.

We quickly pursued 'Wave, bursting through the doors…

Right as 'Wave was about to leave.

Jack stood protectively in front of us and I was instantly reminded of Dusk.

Miko then took a picture of Soundwave, it happens.

Soundwave then did the same and then retreated.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Then Raf ran over to the source, Soundwave used the axe to cut the cables.

"He cut the hardline…the dishes are locked onto Cybertron…" Raf said regrettably, "for good,"

* * *

Dusk POV

The Spacebridge fired up behind us, loudly.

"We're toast," I whispered, "Dad…Megatron's going to make his move soon! Get ready!"

He nodded…right as something very large and very fast…and violet…came shooting towards us.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" I screamed, "HE'S MADE HIS MOVE! STOP HIM!"

Dad started shooting…

But it was too late.

The massive amount of dark energon disappeared into the Spacebridge…

And onto Cybertron.

"ARISE! MY LEGION!" Megatron shouted from the _Nemesis_.

"So…" Bulkhead asked, staring at the 'Bridge, "How do we beat a whole _planet_ of the undead?"

_"Optimus!"_ Ratchet's voice called over the comm. _"I am registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Spacebridge vortex…one with a peculiar energy signature."_

"Dark energon," he confirmed, "Ratchet, we must destroy the Spacebridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve _detonation_,"

"Boom?" I asked 'Bee.

**"Big boom,"** he confirmed.

"But we lack the firepower to ignite it," Dad finished.

_"If we knew how the Spacebridge was engineered,"_ Jolt said, _"We might find a technical way to accomplishing that feat."_

_"Umm," _I heard Raf's voice ask, _"Would the schematics help?" _

'Bee's optics lit up in pride.

_"Optimus," _Ratchet started, slowly, _"I must say, the Spacebridge is our sole hope of _ever_ returning to Cybertron. Are you _certain_ its destruction is the only option?"_

"I am afraid so," Dad replied.

The resent and sadness coming from him nearly broke my own spark.

_"Then by all means…"_ Ratchet growled,_ "Let us light our darkest hour!"_

Dad turned to us.

"Autobots, Autaris," he ordered, "take your positions and follow Ratchet and Jolt's lead!"

He turned towards the _Nemesis_…

And as I left with 'Bee…I heard him say one last thing.

"While I make a stand,"

"You think he'll be ok?" I asked my brother.

**"He's Dad. He'll be fine,"**

"That's what we said _last_ time," I muttered.

I could still see that moment in my mind.

Megatron sneaking up behind Dad and…and stabbing his bayonet through Dad's spark and s-shooting…

**"It won't be like last time,"** 'Bee reassured me.

I knew he was trying to help…

But it didn't.

* * *

Miranda POV

"These…things are getting closer!" Fowler shouted, "That's bad…right?"

"Ratchet, we're in position," Came the voice of Arcee over the comm link.

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet said.

Raf was looking for a solution with the data he obtained on his flash drive.

"The Spacebridge's power supply is by your current position, about 2 clicks to your right," Jolt instructed.

"Found it," the femme replied.

"Now. Follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energa pump…there should be a valve," Ratchet then said.

"I see it," Arcee confirmed.

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current," Jolt instructed.

Then we heard Arcee struggling.

"C'mon, Arcee," I whispered, "You can do it…"

There was a loud clang.

"Current reversed," she sighed relieved.

"Yes…right?" Fowler asked.

"Sorry Fowler I forgot to cheer," Amber said.

"I'll ready the Groundbridge," Ratchet said, reusing the arrival coordinates.

The 'Bridge flashed to life.

"Optimus, the Groundbridge is ready and waiting,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"OW! Frag it all!" I shouted as a stray blast hit my wing, "Primus slag you Megatron!"

**"DUSK!"** 'Bee snapped.

"It _hurts_!" I screeched, "You try having wings…it friggin' _hurts_ when they get _shot_!"

**"No…" **'Bee whirred sarcastically, **"Ya don't say!"**

"Jerk!" I growled.

Right as Arcee was shot in the back.

Arcee…

_Mom_…

"'BEE!" I shouted, "GRAB HER! NOW!"

"Autobots! Autaris!" Optimus shouted, "Jump!"

**"Wha? Jump? But…"**

I rammed into him, sending him yelling off the 'Bridge.

* * *

Jack POV

We all eagerly waited for their return through the Groundbridge.

"Do you think they're…?" Raf said.

"Four life signals…one very faint," Ratchet whispered.

My heart raced.

_"Who?" _I thought.

Then Optimus came through the Groundbridge, stumbling a bit as Skyfyre ran into him from behind.

"Sorry Dad," she whispered softly.

"Oh thank God!" Ben said as he flopped against the railing.

Then Bulkhead came through the Groundbridge and Miko's face lit up.

"Bulkhead!" she shouted before running up to him and giving his hand a hug.

That left just Arcee and Bumblebee…

Oh no.

Bumblebee ran in…cradling my guardian in his arms. I ran up to them both, taking in the damage.

I felt like someone took my heart out and dashed it to pieces.

Ben, Amber, Raf and Miko each put a comforting hand on my arms.

She was…gone?

"We lost one this week by the All Spark don't let it be two!" Ratchet pleaded.

I placed my hand in Arcee's. She opened her optics slightly.

"Arcee," I whispered.

"Jack really? There are other motorcycles in the world," my guardian lightly jested.

"But, you're my first," I answered.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even _he_ could survive ground zero," Skyfyre growled.

"_Prime_!" Came the voice of Agent Fowler.

Everyone looked at the Agent.

"I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save; I owe you one…we all do," he said and made his way up the elevator.

As we watched Arcee find her feet, Miko wandered over to Optimus and Skyfyre.

"So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

He paused and looked on at human and guardian.

"It seems that you have all formed strong bonds with your guardians and so, it would not be right in severing those bonds," he said and walked away heading up top.

"So is that a no? Or a yes?" Miko asked confused.

"It's a yes Miko," Skyfyre confirmed.

"Sw-eet!" she cheered.

"Where is he going?" Jack asked.

Skyfyre shrugged…right as Ratchet dragged her towards a berth, her wing smoking.

"You're injured, and you're not getting out of a checkup!" he ordered.

"But _Hatchet_!" she whined.

"Primus, Dusk, do you _have_ to make everything difficult!?"

"Wait…Dusk?" I asked.

The gold Prime winced.

"Ummm…I guess it's a little late to say 'pay no attention to the man behind the curtain'…isn't it?" she asked.

"A little," I answered, crossing my arms.

"Fine," she sighed as her form lit up with a blue light…

And Dusk sat on the med bay, her…_wing_…smoking.

A feathered _wing_.

My jaw hit the floor.

"Explanations can come later," Ratchet growled, "I can't repair you when you stay in that form!"

Dusk stuck her tongue out at Ratchet as her form lit up again, leaving Skyfyre Prime in her place.

"Killjoy," she muttered.

**A/N Finally done with _Darkness Rising_! Thank God! So, the kids now know about Dusk...and let's just say, next chapter, things are going to be a little interesting...  
**

**Dusk's little prank on Ratchet occurs in _Son of the Stars_. If you want to see what she's plotting...you'll have to read it. I will not tell :)**

**Title from Tobymac's _Atmosphere_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. He Leads And You Follow

**Again, I am so very, very sorry about how late this was. I had a _little_ trouble getting this one started...but! Here we are, I present _Masters and Students_.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Starshooter-Jazz**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 5

He Leads You Follow

Optimus POV

"Optimus why so glum?" Ratchet asked, coming up behind me, "This planet…_all_ planets…are finally free from Megatron's tyranny!"

I shook my helm.

It had been a few days since my brother's demise and I still wished I could have helped him change.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet," I admitted, "It's just…a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his _spark_."

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried, exasperated, "His vileness was not slain by _your_ hand, but by his own twisted _arrogance!"_

A low growl emitted from my chest as I turned away.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said, more softly, "I know the two of you had quite a history,"

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside, my elder brother, whom I looked up to, perished eons ago," I replied, sadly, "The day he chose to become a Decepticon. The day he tried to kill my family,"

Unbidden, the memory came back to me. The council making me Prime, coming back from Primus' Core with the Matrix, Elita telling me we were to have a sparkling, Chromia with Megatron's blade in her midsection, Ironhide's bellowing roars as Chromia died in his arms.

I shook my helm to clear it and turned back to my old friend.

"The Decepticons may be in disarray," I started, "But they are not without leadership. While Starscream is no Megatron…he is _far_ from predictable."

There was a loud boom and I heard Amber scream.

Ratchet and I turned around and I saw smoke and sparks coming from the area behind the computers.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet yelled, "We're under attack!"

The two of us ran over…to find Amber, Rafael, and Bumblebee standing next to a smoking wreck of…what it was I had no idea, but it seemed to be like one of Earth's volcanoes.

"It's no attack Ratchet," Rafael coughed, waving his small hands in front of him to clear the smoke, "It's my volcano…"

The volcano then dissolved, melting downwards.

"…Was…" Amber shrugged.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" I heard Miko cry.

I turned to see her holding one of Dusk's paintbrushes and preparing to paint a small, round planet that was tied to a string dangling from Bulkhead's fingers…much like a marionette.

"Jupiter needs its red spot!" the exchange student continued…right as a dot of red paint dropped onto the floor, "Whoopsie!"

"What…in the All Spark…is going on in here!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack said, looking up from his…project…

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?" Arcee asked.

Dusk burst out laughing, falling backwards as tears ran down her face.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee," Jack teased, "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle _engine_?"

"You're a human, Jack," Arcee retorted, "Can you make me a small intestine?"

And Dusk once again dissolved into laughter.

"Ouch," Ben laughed from Jolt's shoulder.

"Why can't you help us?" Miko demanded.

"In case you all have forgotten," Ben growled, "I _am_ one of the judges. It'd be unfair if I helped you out,"

"But Dusk and Amber can help!" Miko protested.

"Dusk is not allowed to help with Jack because she can build one of those engines in her sleep…and make it work better than any engine here on Earth and the teachers would get suspicious. She's not allowed to help _you_ because I think you can do that one on your own and it will be good for you…and she can't help Raf 'cause she's a pyro,"

That last one earned him a glare from Dusk.

"Amber…can't help Jack because she has _no_ clue where to put the parts…much like Arcee," Amber shot Ben a glare as he continued, "You because of the same reason I gave for Dusk and the fact that you two will talk instead of work, Raf…I don't know why but it's not fair that Dusk can't help and Amber can. Now, back to work, all of yas!"

"Regular old slave driver, aren't you?" Dusk teased.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job,"

"Well…you can't work on these…_projects_ in here!" Ratchet protested, "You're…making a mess!"

"Actually, I think it's just Miko," Dusk shrugged, "And Raf,"

"Way to toss us under the bus Miss Prime!" Miko retorted.

Dusk grinned at her.

"But…the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Rafael protested.

"Yeah!" Miko added, "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system…"

"Oh?" Ratchet demanded.

I sighed and shook my helm.

Dusk flew upwards and landed on my shoulder, leaning against me.

"Here we go again," she sighed, "Remember when I still went to school?"

"And you too had your projects," I nodded, "What were they again?"

"Coke and Mentos for Amber, Sunny was _not_ happy…got all over his paintjob, Electric Pickle for Ben, that turned out good…except Jolt accidently fried it…"

"And yours?" I asked.

A wicked grin split her face.

"The Gummy Bear Sacrifice!" she chuckled, "Oxidizing a gummy bear with Potassium Chlorate! It set it on fire! It was _awesome_!"

"My little pyromaniac," I sighed.

"And what does _Bulkhead_ know about your solar system!?" Ratchet scoffed, "Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes or…"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oooo he is _really_ pushing her," Dusk snickered.

"Precisely!" Ratchet exclaimed, "We're not Earthlings…"

Dusk opened her mouth.

"Or have grown up with them!" Ratchet corrected, "And _they're_ not scientists,"

"But the Autobots _are_ their guardians, Ratchet," I pointed out, "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Other than us three!" Ben piped up, glaring at Dusk and Amber both.

"Well…maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted.

I noticed Rafael and…_Jack_ both look up in interest.

Out of all the humans, I honestly would have expected Rafael to show the most interest in learning of our home world. Jack, however, was a surprise.

But, I could sense that he had a thirst for knowledge and he would pursue it much like I myself had done long ago.

I could not help but feel that the two of us had more in common than either of us let on.

* * *

Raf POV

**"Warrior class is neat and all…"**'Bee shrugged as I put some more newspaper on my volcano.

Maybe this time it'll stay up?

"Uh huh?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

**"But for a scout like me it's hard to get into,"** he continued, flicking out his blasters and pointing them.

"Really Bumblebee?" I asked, "Then how _do_ you make warrior class?"

**"Not really sure…I'm not experienced enough to make it I guess,"**

"But I've seen you in action! You're awesome!" I protested.

**"Aw, thanks Raf…"** He chirped right as a large black servo laid on top of 'Bee's shoulder.

It was Optimus.

"I second your opinion, Raf," the Prime said, "But Autobot lifecycles are much longer than that of humans and, though it may be hard to believe, but our young scout still has much to experience,"

There was a loud beeping sound from the computers, making everyone look up.

"Exposed energon," Ratchet said, "And it's on the move,"

"And since _we_ ain't movin' it…" Bulkhead started, "Guess who must be!"

"Decepticons," Arcee confirmed.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on," Optimus replied, bowing his helm, "As others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete…Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked at us…his optics glancing at my volcano…

I don't think I like that look.

"Science fair…is a big part of their grade…" he started.

"Uh oh," I heard Amber say.

Dusk facepalmed.

"They're doomed," Ben groaned.

"We're doomed?" Jack asked, raising an eye brow.

"It's sophomore year all over again," Dusk groaned.

I wonder what they meant.

"Perhaps I'm better suited to stay behind and advise!" Ratchet finished, ignoring the adults.

"Very well," Optimus nodded, "Bumblebee, Dusk, let us see about this energon in transit,"

Both of them nodded and started towards the Groundbridge, Dusk transforming into Skyfyre as she did.

* * *

Miko POV

"I'm never going to get over that," I whispered, "It's cool and freaky at the same time,"

"That makes me wonder if there are any more like her," Jack said as Dusk, Bumblebee and Optimus went through the Bridge.

"Where she's from…there are," Amber said, "Half humans anyway,"

"But we've got something that are called Pretenders," Ben said, "'Bots or 'Cons that have an organic covering over their mesh…they can take human form. There's never been a half human hybrid here,"

"That we know of," Amber said, "Hey, didn't Dusk tangle with a Pretender a few years back?"

"And she won…I think,"

"Nah, she got thrown through a wall…and then chased around a college campus,"

"When was _this_?" Jack asked.

"Long, long time ago," Arcee smiled, "Back in the ol' NEST days,"

"NEST?" I asked.

"Think Spec Ops and Autobots," Ben said, "Mom was their surgeon…didn't see much action, but she could hit a 'Con optic from a hundred meters no prob,"

Dr. Williams…Ben's sweet mother who was terrified of mice…was a kick butt _sniper_ medic? Woooow, was _not_ expecting that.

* * *

Dusk POV

We walked out of the Groundbridge and I immediately heard a high pitched whining sound and a rumbling noise…

**"Well, that don't sound good…"** 'Bee whirred nervously.

"No Bumblebee it does not," Dad growled, "Hold your positions and await my command,"

"Can't I come too?" I asked.

He fixed me with a look.

"Ok then…not going to go," I muttered.

We waited a few moments…just until he was gone…

"Alright, let's move," I said.

**"But Dad said to stay here!"**

"You forget little brother…I'm a Prime too ya know," I pointed out as we both stealthily made our way towards Dad.

We came around the corner and froze.

"Duuude," I breathed, "That guy is _massive_!"

Well, he was! The mech was almost as tall as Dad…which put him as taller than Starscream who was being pushed around by the new 'Con.

"It has been a while, Skyquake," Dad said evenly.

"Optimus Prime," the 'Con, Skyquake, growled, "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar…Megatron ordered me to annihilate you,"

"That was a long time ago,"

**"Huh…I remember that battle!"** 'Bee whispered softly,** "that was before Megatron took my voice,"**

"That may be, Prime," Skyquake agreed, "But my orders still stand!"

"Is this ancient war worth fighting?" Dad asked, addressing Screamer now, "When so many comrades have been lost? And _worlds_ destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then _stray_ from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace!"

"Wow, he's good," I said and 'Bee nodded.

"I would be…willing…to consider a truce…" the 'Con replied, "If you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus _Prime,_"

"SAY WHAT!?" I yelled and 'Bee clamped his servo over my mouth, muffling my yells of protest.

Primes don't bow to scum like Screamer. We don't need people to bow down to us or us them…we're leaders born. We have that natural ability that draws the masses to us.

"Again!?" Skyquake growled, "Bow to this!"

And he sucker punched Screamer hard in the gut.

"Oho!" I chuckled, as Screamer staggered upright and flew off, "Owned!"

"Skyquake," Dad said again, "This is a new era, on another world! Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever!"

"I will _never_ side with a _Prime_!" Skyquake snarled.

And he attacked Dad with a roar.

He slammed his fist into Dad's chassis, pinning him against the wall, and then threw him to the ground.

Dad got up and the two titans stood facing each other. Daring one another to make the first move.

Dad shifted his servo into his blaster and shot at Skyquake's chassis. The shot pinged off the 'Con's chassis, and Skyquake brought out what looked like a machine gun, firing as Dad continued his barrage of fire.

Skyquake's shots smashed into Dad and made him slide backwards with a low growl of pain.

"Ok, I've seen enough," I growled, charging out.

**"Dusk get back here!" **'Bee chirped, right as Dad took another hit, **"Ok then, 'Con, it's on!"**

"Bumblebee, Skyfyre! NO!" Dad yelled.

"Toss me," I yelled.

'Bee grabbed me by the waist and threw me into the air. We both fired at once. 'Bee's first shot hitting Skyquake in the rear, mine hitting the 'Con right between the wings,"

Skyquake retaliated by shooting at the two of us. 'Bee and I jumped from wall to wall while dodging the shots all the while.

'Bee leaped down, kicking Skyquake in the faceplates, or trying to. Skyquake grabbed 'Bee by the pede and flung him into the wall.

I jumped on Skyquake's back but received the same treatment as my big brother…slamming into said brother's midsection as Skyquake turned his weapon towards us. Dad then forced the gun away so that the shots flew upwards.

I hope one of them hit Screamer.

**"Get. Off!" **'Bee whined, shoving me off of him, **"Primus, Dusk you're heavy!"**

"Shuddup 'Bee," I growled as my big brother took a flying leap towards Skyquake.

And was promptly flung on his back on the ground.

"Ya think he'd learn by now," I muttered…right as I was grabbed by the wing and thrown, _once again_ into my big brother.

**"Oooowwww, you'd think we were magnetized!"** 'Bee moaned, getting up.

Dad got hit and he stumbled towards us.

**"Um, Dad? What now?"** 'Bee asked.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode…" Dad started.

"Uh huh?" I motioned for him to continue.

At that moment, Skyquake charged at us again.

"Fall back," Dad ordered, "Ground alts only,"

I shrugged and the three of us transformed, tires squealing as we sped backwards before fishtailing around and peeling out of there like we were being chased by a serial killer…technically we were.

"So time has made you a coward Prime?" Skyquake jeered.

"He did _not_ just call you that…" I growled over comm.

_"Dusk, keep going,"_

"Until what?! We run outta canyon?!"

_"I have a plan,"_

"Just hope we don't crash into any walls," I replied.

* * *

Jolt POV

"Let's see where is it…" Ratchet muttered as he shut off his welder for a second.

"Um…what _is_ it?" Raf asked, looking at "his" project.

"You'll find out," Ratchet replied cheerily.

Ok, _now_ I'm scared!

"But…Ratchet?" Raf tried again, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Shouldn't _I_ be going the work?"

He reached out his tiny hand…

"Yep, ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped, "Don't touch! Just watch…and _learn_,"

"I don't think I want him touching my science project," Jack muttered.

"What was that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing!" Jack yelped, eyes, and I could have _sworn_ it…

They flickered the same electric blue as my optics.

"Sooo…we're just going to help Jack and Miko finish _their_…" Bulkhead started.

"Without _my_ supervision!?" Ratchet cut him off, "You want them to be _right_…don't you?"

I wisely didn't say anything…but Amber and Ben both groaned…likely remembering when Ratchet "helped" _them _with their science projects.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other…likely remembering the same events but still wanting to let the ol' 'Bot have his way.

"Then _watch_," Ratchet cackled, his welder flickering as an excited…very dangerous if you're him, light entered his optics, "A _master _at work!"

"Control fer-eak!" Miko muttered, eliciting a snort from Amber and Ben both.

"You have no idea," Amber sighed.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

**"Guuuuys!" **I yelled, **"He is _gaining_!"**

_"Just a little longer 'Bee!" _Dusk said over the comm., _"Almost ready,"_

I yelped as Skyquake reached out, scratching my alt.

**"Another minute and I'm gonna be scrap!"**

I turned down a fork in the road…and came to a dead end.

I transformed and started to look for a way out.

No luck.

"It'll be a shame to crush you _bug_," Skyquake started.

I really, _really_ hate that nickname…just because my name is shared with an insect does _not_ make me one!

"But it is my duty," the 'Con finished.

I got out my blasters, just remember 'Con…this _bug_ has stingers…

The furious roar of a sports' engine and the low honk of a semi's horn sounded right behind Skyquake…

And Dad and Dusk transformed, slamming their fists into Skyquake's faceplates.

"Hoo-yah!" Dusk cheered, pumping her fist.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Dad applauded as Skyquake fell face flat into the ground.

It was then I noticed his optics open.

**"Dad look out!"** I yelled.

Dad pulled back, but not before Skyquake slashed his talons across the glass in Dad's chassis.

"Skyquake," Dad growled, "Stay. _Down_,"

And he gave the 'Con a nice punch to the faceplate.

"Nice," Dusk said.

I heard a jet engine and looked up, pointing.

"Fowler?" Dad asked.

Skyquake's faceplates fell into a sly grin and green light poured from his optics…he was scanning…oh boy.

Fowler's jet!

"Agent Fowler!" Dad shouted into his comm., "Fall back!"

But it was too late.

Skyquake leaped into the air, transforming.

"I'll get him!" Dusk yelled, transforming before Dad could stop her.

The green Seeker started shooting at us and Dad and I transformed both of us speeding off quickly. He almost had me…

When a gold F-15 Eagle swooped from the sky and rammed into the 'Con, Agent Fowler on the gold jet's tail.

Dusk, Fowler, and Skyquake engaged in a deadly dance in the air, all three shooting at each other. Skyquake fired heatseekers at Fowler and I will admit, the agent knows how to avoid them…well, except for one, but Dusk shot that one outta commission.

There's no way we'll be able to take the 'Con down…wait a click…

I managed to get to the top of the canyon and transformed.

**"Dusk! Lead him here!"** I yelled over the comm.

My little sister tilted her wings, banking sharply over towards me.

_"I hope you know what you're doing, big bro…"_

**"Eh…probably something stupid."**

_"Yeah well, you've already done that,"_

**"Something crazy then?"**

_"Did that too."_

**"Fine, something totally, crazily insane…a feat worthy of the Twins,"**

_"Ok, _now_ I'm scared,"_

She zipped underneath me, Skyquake on her heels.

I prayed to Primus that this worked…and leaped off the ledge, hanging onto Skyquake's wing.

As with all Seekers…he didn't like having his wings touched…

He tried ramming me into the wall but couldn't do it without damaging his wing so he flew upwards.

He then tried barrel rolling, but I hung on. I started pounding my fist into his hull, ripping out wires and hearing him shout in pain and indignation. Smoke started pouring from my holes and I felt Skyquake's spark stutter.

Oh no.

**"Need some help!"** I shouted, looking frantically around for either my sister or Fowler.

Dusk was racing, trying to get to me…but Fowler was closer.

I leaped upwards…and landed lightly, well, for me, on Fowler's plane.

Right as Skyquake crashed into the ground. Hard.

I leaped off of Fowler's jet as soon as he was close enough to the ground.

* * *

Jazz POV

I watched my charge take out the 'Con and shook my helm. Sideswipe grinned and started laughing from right next to me.

"Jet Judo!" he laughed, "Oh, 'Bee! I knew you had it in you! You made me and Sunny proud!"

"An' me," I added, "Tha's ma man! Way ta go Bumblebee!"

"And way to go Dusk," 'Sides smiled, walking over to his charge, his servo going through her shoulder as she went over to Bumblebee, talking excitedly and finally givin' him a big ol' hug.

"Kinda makes ya wish ya were still livin'," I sighed, watching as Bumblebee, Dusk and Optimus buried the 'Con's remains.

"Yeah, it does," Sideswipe mumbled, "He'll never know I'm congratulating him…and I can't even give my girl a hug without phasing through her,"

"But…we can be anywhere and protect 'em too…if teh threat is bad enough,"

"True," 'Sides admitted, "It'd be nice though,"

"Hey man," I started, "Prima and Primus said we be comin' back one day, an' if there be any truth in what them two say…we will,"

"I hope that day's soon, Jazz," 'Sides nodded.

"Me too,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"Bumblebee," Dad started, "Putting yourself at risk was probably not the wisest of strategies…but, you performed admirably…both of you did. I am very proud of you both,"

I leaped down from Dad's shoulder and walked over to my brother.

"Aw," I cooed, patting 'Bee's pede as he walked out, "Dad's proud of us,"

**"Thanks Dad,"** 'Bee replied.

I heard Bulkhead's horn and he, Arcee and Jolt all came speeding into the Base.

"Ahahahaha!" Ratchet laughed excitedly as he ran over to the arrivals.

The kids all got out of their respective cars as Ben got out of Jolt with Raf.

"There you are!" Ratchet chirped, "Well!? How were my…er…_our_ projects received?"

"Welll…" Raf started.

Ben gave a groan and thumped his head on Jolt's roof.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

He sighed and glared at me, emerald eyes dark.

* * *

Ben POV

Ratchet, I thoroughly hate you. I really do.

* * *

Authoress POV

_*Miko's Project*_

_"Ms. Nakadai," Mr. Sinned growled, "What planet would that be?"_

_"Umm…" Miko started as Ben closed his eyes and tried counting, "Cybertron?"_

_Ben was almost ok with it…_

_And then the planet fell off its support…the engineering teacher facepalmed immediately after._

_*Jack's Project*_

_Ben stared at the motor that Jack brought in and shook his head. Jack fingered his chin, eyes dimly flickering, unsure of what his teacher and friend might do._

_"It's…large…Mr. Darby," Ben said through gritted teeth, "But is it operational?"_

_Jack knelt down to touch the engine, a blue spark left his fingers though unnoticed by anyone, even the boy himself…and the engine went berserk, causing everyone to jump backwards with a yell._

_The engine then broke down the door and was never seen or heard from again._

_*Raf's Project*_

_The three teachers then looked at the genius' project with a little fear._

_After witnessing the destruction the young Darby had created…this experiment didn't look much safer._

_The metal volcano was at least twice the boy's height and crackled with arcs of electricity. Ben looked on the verge between screaming and banging his head on the desk._

_"I hesitate to ask, Mr. Esquivel, but ah…" Mr. Sinned cleared his throat, "Is it active?"_

_Raf backed up a little ways, pointed the remote, closed his eyes…and pressed the start button._

_A beam of yellow-white light shot out of the top of the volcano, punching a hole in the roof._

* * *

Ben POV

"…and it looked like a freakin' scene from _Independence Day_!" I shouted, glaring at Ratchet.

"Well," Ratchet snapped, "On _our_ planet, you would have been given the highest honors!"

"Newsflash Hatchet, this is _Earth_ not _Cybertron_!" I snapped, "Do you even _remotely_ remember when you tried helping Amber, Dusk and I with _our_ science projects?! Obviously _not_! Otherwise you would have kept your greasy servos outta these three's assignments!"

Dusk looked at the kids and shook her head.

"Don't ask," she shuddered, "Bad day for the three of us, very bad day,"

Ratchet growled and grumbled to himself as he stalked off.

**"Stray from the path?" **'Bee asked Optimus.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," Optimus nodded, "Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path,"

"We'll remember that…next time," Jack agreed as the other three nodded.

I started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Dusk asked.

"I'm going to my room…" I growled, "I need to put the Hatchet on my 'Do Not Let Help The Kids' list…at the very top!"

**A/N I don't think I'd let the Hatchet help me with my science projects either. I fail as is...even though it be epic if I did get help. :) Anyway, _Scrapheap _is next...that should be fun. Postings will probably get slower and spaced farther apart...seeing as the 's' word starts for me on Thursday :*(  
**

**If any of you have read _Son of the Stars_ (this one's companion fic) do you guys think I should go ahead and start the Cybres Resurrection story or wait until the Prime Movie comes out in October? Let me know! Thanks! **

**Title from Audio Adrenaline's ****_He Moves You Move_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Baby It's Cold Outside

**This one I have to admit is one of my favorites of season one. Sorry it took so long. Here is _Scrapheap._  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Nightiron-Bulkhead**

**(Human Counterparts: Same first, different Last)**

**Jack Wheeler- Jack Darby**

**Miko Tanikawa-Miko Nakadai**

**Rafael Cortez-Rafael Esquivel**

Chapter 6

Baby Its Cold Outside

Dusk POV

"Ow!" I yelped, jumping up as Ratchet poked my side, "Watch where you poke that thing, Hatchet!"

I had gotten myself injured in a little spat with 'Bee…

Ok, maybe not so little.

Needless to say…

He thoroughly kicked my aft.

I tried shifting back to human form…but I couldn't do it. Something was wrong…so I went to the Hatchet to have him take a look.

"If you'd stay still, I wouldn't have to worry about it!" he snapped, "Aha…there's the problem."

"What?" I asked, craning my neck to see.

"Your, for lack of a better term, T-cog is fried," Ratchet said, "It's too strained."

I looked down at my Autari form.

"You mean…I'm stuck like this?!" I cried.

"For the moment, yes," he sighed, "and until I tell you that you can, Dusk, no transforming. Human form or otherwise."

I groaned.

This was not going to be fun.

Not fun at all.

I hopped off the berth and growled darkly to myself as I stalked off.

Luckily the kids weren't here…

I'd hate for Miko to learn some more new cuss words from me.

* * *

Bulkhead POV

The snow whirled around 'Bee and me, sending icy shudders through us. 'Bee shielded his eyes and looked at me.

**"Are we there yet?!" **he whined.

"No," I almost snapped, "We're not there yet. But it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee,"

I leaped down a hillside, my pedes skidding on the ice. 'Bee followed closely behind, landing more gracefully than me.

**"And who's better at landing?"** he teased.

I ignored him.

"I don't get it," I whispered, "These readings are off the meter!"

I shook the meter, it _had_ to be broken again.

**"Bulkhead…look over there!"** 'Bee chirped.

I looked…and put a servo to my comm. link.

"Ratch…we need a bridge," I said.

...

Back at Base, I pulled the heating wires off my chassis.

"I told you, Doc, we're _fine_," I growled.

Ratchet did not look amused.

"The only way to be certain that you're 'fine', Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedures!" he snapped, waving a finger in my face.

I glared at it, wondering how Ratchet would take having one less finger.

The Hatchet continued his rant.

"You know that prolonged exposure to subzero conditions can cause permanent system damage!"

"Ratchet," Optimus asked, "Have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," he replied, "The pod cannot be opened while it is frozen solid."

I groaned.

Patience was not one of my virtues.

* * *

June POV

I walked into my son's room and noticed he was still asleep.

I shook my head. He reminded me of his father more and more every day.

Jack could stay up into the wee hours of the night, but for some reason…he had a hard time waking up early. Just like his father did…and then the war started.

Sometimes his father would lose many nights worth of sleep because of the constant fights.

"Jack," I started, gently shaking his shoulder.

He grumbled something and waved me off, his hand shifting slightly before settling back to its human form.

"Jaaack," I repeated.

Still nothing.

I sighed…and ripped off the blankets.

He hunched up, shivering slightly.

"Up, sleepy head," I ordered.

"But it's Saturday!" he moaned, burying his head in his pillow.

"Didn't you tell me that you, Rafael and Miko were going to hang out with Mr. Castora today?" I asked.

He cracked open a bright, electric blue eye and sighed heavily.

"Five more minutes?" he asked tentatively.

I crossed my arms.

"Three more minutes?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"One more minute?" he asked in a last ditch effort.

I tapped my toe on the floor impatiently.

"Grr, fine," he grumbled swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

I kissed his head and ruffled his dark hair.

"I love you too," I cooed as I started out the door.

"At least she didn't use the ice cube," I heard him say.

"That is _still_ an option!" I warned, laughing as he gave a groan.

* * *

Jack POV

I walked out of the house and into the garage.

"Morning Ar…" I stopped dead.

Arcee wasn't there.

_"Where is she?"_ I asked myself…right as a bright, sunny yellow Urbana with black racing stripes pulled up.

'Bee's passenger side window rolled down and Raf's head peered out.

"Morning, Jack!" he called.

"Morning, Raf," I replied, walking to the waiting car and sliding into the driver's seat, "Uh…where's…"

A series of beeps and whirrs cut me off.

I looked to Raf for explanation.

The twelve and a quarter year old boy stifled his laugher as he answered.

"'Bee wants to know if we're ready for school,"

"Um…'Bee?" I started, "It's Saturday…no school,"

The mute mech was silent for a moment…and then let out what suspiciously sounded like laughter, before chirping something else.

"Yeah…" Raf said, rolling his eyes, "Ratchet's going to _love_ that,"

I inwardly groaned. Few things scared me…

And the Autobot medic was definitely one of them.

"Let's just get it over with," I sighed, shaking my head.

And the three of us raced towards the Base.

* * *

Ben POV

"It's too bad about you not being able to transform," I said, looking up at Dusk, "Bet it's not fun,"

"You have _no_ fragging idea," she growled.

"Language!" Amber snapped.

Dusk shot her a dark cobalt glare before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Lucky you, you get to go to the Arctic," Dusk mumbled.

"What can I say?" Amber smirked, "I'm the _good_ kid here,"

"Sometimes I wonder," I muttered, making Dusk laugh and Amber scowl.

I heard the sound of engines roaring into base.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" Miko asked as she poked her head out from the green, SUV-like alt mode of her guardian, Bulkhead.

Ratchet groaned, his blue optics glaring at the ceiling. Jack got out of Bumblebee's alt mode and watched as the confrontation went on between the foreign exchange student and Ratchet.

"This ought to be good," Dusk snickered, "Shame we don't have any popcorn,"

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a _Saturday_?" Miko snorted, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed behind her, "We've got the whole weekend off…to spend with you!"

I saw Ratchet shudder slightly.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said, "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag-team, Jack," the blue femme replied, "It's my turn for exploration duty,"

Jack's eyes lit up and an innocent look crossed his face.

"Uh oh, I know that look," I started, "He wants something,"

"And you know this look how?" Dusk demanded.

"Easy…you pull it off very well,"

"Aw too bad," Jack pouted, looking to the side, "It's a beautiful day for a ride…Would hate for you feel _guilty_ for leaving me indoors…"

"_Arctic_ exploration," Arcee said.

"Indoors where it's warm!" Jack replied hurriedly as he pointed to the couch and headed in that direction.

"The arctic?" Raf asked, eyes wide, "I've always wanted to see snow!"

Poor kid, never seen snow.

"I'd invite you to join us Rafael," Optimus said, kneeling, "But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots,"

"Oh," he mumbled, dejected, as Optimus stood, "I…understand."

The Prime stopped and looked back at the young boy.

"But…I will bring you back a snowball," he said.

"That'd be awesome!" Raf cried, his eyes lighting up.

I heard Ratchet and Jolt say something to Prime and Arcee and they pointed a remote at them.

"Amber?" Arcee asked, "You ready?"

"Heck yeah!" she chirped, pulling up the hood of her coat and walking towards the Groundbridge.

"Remember, you're only staying for an hour tops," Arcee said.

"No problem, 'Cee," Amber grinned, turning to wave at Dusk and I, "See ya later!"

And they left.

* * *

Jack POV

"Sooo…" Miko said, "What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee let out a few chirps and whirrs, mimicking playing a videogame.

"Video game tournament!" Raf cried, as Bumblebee gave another happy chirp, "last one standing wins!"

"Sweet!" Dusk cheered, "I've been working on _Modern Warfare_ for a long time just to kick your aft, Ben,"

'Bee gave a sharp chirp and Dusk stuck out her tongue.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me," Ben snorted.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Dusk!" Ratchet yelled, "Here, now!"

Dusk groaned and Bumblebee let out a series of chirps as he, Dusk and Bulkhead went over to the CMO.

Raf waved and reached for the controller…right as Miko snagged it and presented it to me.

"Prepare to be _destroyed_," she cackled.

I yawned and stretched, "Yeah, not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she said, a malicious glint entering her eyes, "Scared of _losing_ to a _girl_?"

Ouch, that hurt.

I sighed and snatched the controller.

"_Bring it_," I growled as I began.

"No mercy," she replied.

We began playing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Raf's expression. I paused and looked over at my friend.

"Hey, Raf," I started, "Wanna take on Miko for me?"

The younger boy sighed, "Nah, I've got stuff to do,"

And he walked off.

"Hooyah!" Miko yelled.

The game was on.

* * *

Dusk POV

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out," Bulkhead growled.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "What he said,"

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet replied, smacking the Groundbridge controls, which were sparking, "The Groundbridge is down."

**"Down…but…DAD!"** 'Bee whirred worriedly.

"And Arcee and Amber!" I cried.

"Optimus, Amber, and Arcee made it through just fine it's bringing them back that worries me," Jolt tried to placate me and 'Bee.

I wasn't reassured.

"Now remove those panels, chop chop," Ratchet growled.

* * *

Raf POV

I wandered the Hallways, pretending to be stuck in a blizzard.

"Temperature's sub-zero and dropping," I said, shielding my eyes from the 'wind', "Gotta…get back…to base!"

I stumbled backwards.

A clanging noise snapped me out of my fantasy.

I spied a screw that had seemingly popped out of nowhere. I picked it up and studied it.

A soft clinking noise sounded from the rafters above me. I looked upwards. Nothing.

Then it was in front of me.

Still nothing!

I pushed up my glasses.

"H-hello?" I asked, timidly.

A bang sounded behind me.

I let out a gasp and turned around, nothing.

I started walking backwards and tripped.

I let out a yell and came face to face with the biggest set of violet eyes I'd _ever _seen.

"Ah!" I shouted, stumbling back.

The little creature cocked its head, and came towards me.

It was about the size of my forearm.

I gave a nervous laugh.

"W-where did _you_ come from," I asked.

The little creature cocked its head.

I gave a laugh.

"The Autobots didn't say anything about pets," I said smiling.

The little guy blinked, looking up at me.

I pulled out the screw.

"You wanna play fetch?"

The creature hopped up and down excitedly and pranced in a little circle.

I laughed and threw the screw.

"Hehe, good boy!" I said, "Go get it!"

The little creature leaped upwards and began to chew on the screw.

"No! Don't eat that!" I yelled, worried, "You're gonna choke!"

The tiny thing turned around, screw gone, and blinked at me.

"Or…not?" I asked.

The little guy pranced up to me, clicking and whirring, rubbing up against my pants leg like a cat.

"I've got to show you to Jack and Miko and the others!" I said, "Come on lil guy!"

* * *

Jack POV

We were in the third turn of the first lap…when Miko started playing dirty. The Japanese girl started nudging me, causing me to swerve.

"Hey!" I growled, "Not funny!"

And I nudged her back.

She returned it.

"C'mon _bookworm_, show some backbone!" Miko taunted as she elbowed me again.

"'Least my eardrums are intact!"

"What's that supposed to mean, wimp?"

"Exactly that…" I smirked as I got ahead, "Clotpole,"

"What was that you just called me?" Miko demanded, "That's not even a word!"

"Want me to define it in two words?" I asked.

"That'd be nice,"

"Miko Nakadai,"

And with that, the trash talking came to a stop as Miko punched me in the arm.

I focused on the screen.

"Alright, come on…!" I growled, nudging Miko's car, "Come on, you want some?"

I pulled a fast one, knocking Miko's car off the track.

"YEEESSS!" I crowed, "OH! IN. YOUR. _FACE!_"

I did a happy dance while Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out.

"Whoa! What the…?" I asked, "Great, power failure."

"Awww," Miko said in a mock baby tone, "It wiped out our game,"

"You…but…" I stuttered, "I was _winning_!"

"Bummer," Miko stated, walking off the ramp, Ben and I following.

"We are so having a rematch," I growled.

"What? Just so I can beat you?" Miko sighed, "Not gonna happen!"

"Kids," Ben warned.

* * *

Ben POV

"We most _definitely_ have a problem," Ratchet breathed holding up what looked like a motherboard with…

With _teeth marks_ in it!

"But what could have _caused_ this?" the CMO continued.

The lights flickered again.

"Or _that_?" Bulkhead asked.

"Likely the main grid," Jolt explained, "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction…"

"That'd be bad…right?" Dusk asked.

"Hey guys!" Raf called, "Look what I found!"

"We're _busy…!"_ Ratchet started…

He let out a sharp scream and all four Autobots jumped to their pedes, yelling and onlining their weapons. Dusk looked at them like they were crazy.

"What in Primus' Core is the matter with you guys?" she asked.

I turned around to see Raf with a very cute-looking creature nestled in his small arms.

"Hey! HEY!" Miko shouted, we put ourselves between the spazzing Autobots and Raf, "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead shrieked, "SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked, standing on his tiptoes to see the Autobot's faces.

Dusk raised an optic ridge at 'Bee…and then her gaze snapped back at the Scraplet as she slowly got up and backed away, standing next to 'Bee.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron…" Ratchet shuddered.

"Uh, _this_?" Jack asked, letting out a small laugh, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"You're giant _robots_!" Miko said, "Scrappy here is…teeny,"

"You have no idea the _damage_ that _teeny_ thing can do!" Bulkhead hissed.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf cooed, petting the Scraplet.

The Scraplet blinked open its huge purple optics. I watched as Jack stiffened, his eyes turned a lighter shade of blue and I saw his body give an almost imperceptible shudder.

I looked back at the Scraplet.

"Aw, isn't he cute," I smiled.

When it opened its maw and dozens of rows of spinning incisors made themselves known!

The Scraplet leaped out of Raf's arms and made a beeline towards…well, 'Bee. It latched onto the poor scout's leg and started chewing up it. And we humans couldn't help but stare.

'Bee's optics were rimmed with black in terror as he frantically tried to knock the creature off.

He managed to grab it…and then it chewed right through his servo.

Dusk screamed and fell back, right as 'Bee knocked it off of him.

"KILL IT!" Dusk shouted, "WITH FIRE!"

I flicked out my whips and was just getting ready to smash…when a crowbar came smashing down on top of it.

And again.

And again…

Raf was pounding the Scraplet into the ground furiously. Jack went over and grabbed the crowbar right as the twelve and a quarter year old gave another shout and reared back for another hit, prepared to bring the hurt once again.

"Easy there killer," Jack said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Hey, Raf…?" Dusk asked shakily, "what about the Scraplet do you think is adorable? The metal rending incisors…or the demon-like body when they see metal?"

Raf glared at her…and then gave a short gasp and ran over to his guardian.

"Whoa," Miko breathed, "I did _not_ see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Raf cried.

**"It's ok, I'm fine,"** 'Bee whirred softly.

The boy turned to Ratchet as the CMO checked the scout over again, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet confirmed, "He'll live,"

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked, "All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat _anything_ metal! Especially _living _metal!"

"Well…" Jack started, "Bug squashed…game over, right?"

"No!" Ratchet growled, "When it comes to Scraplets...there's _never_ just _one_…and I fear I know how they got in here,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I trembled as we stood before our arctic find. I grabbed 'Bee's arm for reassurance. _Never_ in my whole life, have I ever felt vulnerable in this form.

"It's a trap," Ratchet confirmed as he gave it a closer look, "A _Scraplet_ trap."

"Ah…an _empty_ Scraplet trap," Bulkhead whimpered.

'Bee grabbed Ratchet's arm for reassurance just like I did with him.

"Most likely ejected into space _eons_ ago," Ratchet said, "Only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko said.

"So…how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands," Ratchet said, "The power malfunctions and Groundbridge damage…are sure signs that their infestation is well under way."

* * *

Amber POV

"O-Ok," I shivered, "I'm ready to go home n-now,"

It had been a few hours since we got here…we had a snowball fight of _epic_ proportions…started by yours truly.

I hit Arcee, she threw one at me and accidently hit Optimus…he got this weird look in his optics…

And he nailed her right in the faceplates.

Who knew Boss 'Bot had a fun side?

And then the sun had gone behind some clouds and the wind picked up.

Arcee looked down at me, "Don't worry Amber, just a few more minutes and we'll be don't, I promise,"

"S-sure,"

"Arcee, what's your status," Optimus asked.

The femme looked at the 'Bot insignia just as it flashed blue.

"My sensor's going off..." she said, "Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly?"

"Optimus to Base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone, prepare to activate Groundbridge,"

He paused…

"I am not getting an answer," he finally said…a touch of worry entering his tone.

Well, this wasn't good.

* * *

Jack POV

We made our way back into the main hall, Ratchet and Jolt went to the consol and tried to reach Optimus and Arcee.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet started.

But when he got nothing but static, he slammed his fist into the consol.

"The Scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system!" Jolt shouted, "If we don't eradicate these creatures _immediately_…they will reduce the entire Base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug outta here, and let 'em keep it!" Bulkhead cried, trembling.

Bumblebee nodded, showing his enthusiasm.

"Evacuation is _not_ an option," Ratchet growled, "If we don't get the Groundbridge back online _stat_…Optimus, Amber, and Arcee will perish,"

"They…will?" I asked, my voice going up at the end.

Dusk closed her optics and buried her helm into 'Bee's shoulder, shaking as 'Bee gave a mournful wail.

I felt for them, I really did. Amber was Dusk's best friend, Optimus was hers and 'Bee's adopted dad…

Arcee was my guardian…but there was something about her that made me think that a guardian wasn't all she was to me.

Miko frowned and stormed over to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead , you _never _run," she snapped.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a 'Bot," Bulkhead growled, "I _have_."

He shuddered.

"They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there is nothing left, and I mean, _nothing!_" he paused, and looked up cringing, "Not even your optics!"

Dusk both let out a small squeak as 'Bee shuddered.

"You _have_ to let us help!" I pleaded.

"We're not made of metal," Raf continued.

"Yeah! The Scraplets can't hurt us," Miko added.

"And basically, we're all you've got," Ben finished.

"Typically, I find your _fleshiness_ your least _engaging_ quality," Ratchet grumbled, "But it seems it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes,"

"Ratchet!" Dusk protested.

"You can't exactly help right now, Dusk," he retorted, "Seeing as you are stuck in one form at the moment,"

"Ok good," I agreed, "So we pair off, one 'Bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the Groundbridge."

"I'll stay with you," Ben nodded, "Jolt can't exactly go fight Scraplets…so he'll help Ratchet. Plus…he's my guardian…it'll be nice protecting _him_ for a change,"

"And we," Miko added, "Go on a bug hunt,"

Bumblebee, Dusk and Bulkhead looked at each other...and shuddered violently.

Ratchet went over to the Groundbridge control panel and began to work.

Dusk walked off with 'Bee and Raf while Miko went with Bulkhead.

"Good luck," I called as the others went away.

* * *

Arcee POV

"S-so c-cold," Amber stammered, before falling to her knees.

I picked her up and held her close to my spark, hoping to keep her warm.

"Amber?" I heard Optimus ask, turning around.

"She's fading fast," I said, "If we don't get her warm…she'll die. And if _we_ don't get warm…we'll die,"

My brother in law came closer, taking Amber from me and holding her close to his much bigger, much warmer spark.

Her shudders died down a little, and I could still see her misty breaths coming out.

And my legs gave out from underneath me, plunging me headfirst into the snow.

Optimus came over to me and helped me up while still holding Amber.

"Are you _sure_ a nice long drive wouldn't help?" I asked, "I heard Miami's beautiful this time of year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee," Optimus said, "attempting to reach it would expend too much energy, and hasten the freezing process."

"You sound like Elita," I chided, "Always picking on me,"

He raised an optic ridge but stayed silent…his optics betrayed his hurt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I still feel bad about it too. I only hope she's still alive…and the sparkling too,"

"I never even got to name the little one," he muttered, standing back up and continuing onwards, "I cannot even feel her anymore,"

I closed my optics for a second.

Losing Elita and the sparkling she carried, the last of our kind maybe, was a major blow to the both of us. My sister and niece/nephew, his sparkmate and sparkling.

"Until Ratchet sends for us…and he will," Optimus said, changing the subject, "Our best option would be to seek shelter…and insulate ourselves and Amber."

* * *

Miko POV

"I get to be _your_ bodyguard for once," I said, excitedly, "How cool is that?!"

"Raf found the first one here, right?" Bulk asked.

The lights went out.

The only thing that could be seen was the light from Bulk's optics.

I heard a girly scream.

The lights flickered back on.

I turned to Bulk.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?!" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"No!" he snapped, hastily, "maybe…uh can we talk about this later?"

I shrugged and we continued on.

Oh my gosh, my big strong guardian…screams like a little girl. Ah, the blackmail I can get from this…

We walked down another hallway…and Bulkhead was still as jumpy as ever.

"Taker 'er easy Bulkhead," I assured him, "Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be…"

I heard a tinkling sound and Bulkhead open fired, making me shriek and dive forwards, ducking my head.

Bulkhead's girlish scream rang out again. I looked up, fearing to see Scraplets…

And my big strong guardian was being attacked by a bunch of terrifying…cables.

"AHHH! THEY'VE GOT ME! GET 'EM OFF!" he screeched in English before switching to a bunch of screeching whirrs and other synthesized sounds…I'm guessing Cybertronian.

"Ok…wish I hadn't seen that…" I muttered before raising my voice, "BULKHEAD! You're fine! It's just a bunch of cables!"

"YEAAARGH!" he screamed…and then cut off mid scream, looking at the cables, "Oh… right…cables. Hehe,"

He yanked down one of said cables…

And Scraplets poured out of the hole.

Bulkhead gave another girly scream and I rushed forwards, smacking the little creepy crawlies off my friend.

* * *

Raf POV

I heard a girlish scream and stopped.

"What was _that_?" I asked.

"Bulkhead," both Dusk and 'Bee said at the same time.

"That means the Scraplets must have found him f-first…"

**"He's ok…I think…right?"** 'Bee asked.

Dusk shrugged.

"I dunno, 'Bee," she answered.

'Bee, Dusk and I started down the hallway...stopping at an intersection.

**"D-down th-there?"** 'Bee whirred worriedly.

Dusk gave a soft whimper of fear as she clutched 'Bee's shoulder.

I've _never _seen the Halfling scared out of her wits like this…it was kinda unnerving.

"Agh!" I said, "Don't these things _ever_ stop eating?"

I started down the hallway…and 'Bee and Dusk followed slowly.

'Bee turned around and Dusk's blaster shifted out, shaking nervously.

I stood at the edge of a ventilation shaft, 'Bee gently nudged me out of the way, and ripped off the grate.

Dusk, 'Bee, and I raised our weapons…

Nothing but the whirling fan in front of us.

"No Scraplets here," I shrugged.

There was a tinkling sound and Dusk froze.

"No," she squeaked, "they're b-behind us!"

She nearly climbed up 'Bee's frame, both siblings frantically shooting at the pests and screaming at the tops of their voices while I smashed the ones closest to me.

* * *

Jack POV

I sat on the steps and watched Jolt and Ratchet work. The CMO still scared me a bit, mainly because of the stories Bulkhead and Arcee had told me of the medic's infamous wrench…that even _Optimus_ wasn't a stranger too…

Ratchet was one Autobot you didn't tick off.

Not unless you had a death wish.

But seeing the Medic afraid of something a lot smaller than he made him seem a little more…

Human?

I frowned.

I didn't know how to describe it.

Jolt on the other hand…was like Ratchet's opposite. I swear, that 'Bot didn't have a mean bone in his body. He did have a little pride problem (mainly 'cause Ratchet kept taking the credit) but other than that…I'd honestly have Jolt patch me up.

He was just nicer.

A sudden, girlish, metallic scream rocked the Base.

"Ratchet?! Jolt!?" I asked, standing up quickly.

"It's only Bulkhead," the red and white Medic sighed, but I could sense the hint of a smile.

"He does have a femmish scream, doesn't he?" Jolt snickered.

"Do you think he's ok?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ratchet replied, albeit unsurely.

I tightened my grip on my crowbar.

I really, _really_ didn't like this.

There was something about the Scraplets that put me off when I first saw the one Raf brought in…

Like…I knew it was bad. It felt like a natural fear, but…maybe I'm just paranoid.

I turned back to Ratchet and Jolt.

"Uh…how's it going over there?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits but the Groundbridge still won't receive _power!"_ he snarled, pounding his fist into the floor.

"Easy, Ratch," Jolt soothed, "We'll get it up again…we just need to think,"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!?" Ratchet snarled.

Jolt shrank back and Ratchet sighed, putting a servo to the bridge of his "nose".

"I am sorry, Jolt…I'm just…on edge,"

"I think we all are," Jolt replied, with a nervous laugh.

A light clinking noise caught my ear. I turned around…

And spotted a swarm of Scraplets crawling down the wall.

"Uh oh," Ben started.

"Ratchet, Jolt…" I whispered.

"Yes, yes, what is it n…" the CMO froze as he spotted what was on the wall, "Primus, help me,"

Jolt gave a soft whimper of fear and a soft squeak escaped him.

Apparently the Scraplets heard them…'cause they looked at them.

"Scrap!" both medics yelped, getting up to their pedes.

The Scraplets leaped off the wall and _flew_ towards them.

"They _fly_?!" I demanded, "You never said they could _fly_!"

"You never asked!" Ben replied.

Ratchet and Jolt fell backwards as the Scraplets attacked, making them yell in pain and fear.

"RATCHET!" I shouted.

"JOLT!" Ben screamed, charging forwards and smashing any Scraplet that came near.

"Jack! Ben!" Ratchet howled, "The Fire Extinguisher!"

I tried to move…but I couldn't. My heart beat frantically in my chest…

* * *

Ben POV

"GET THE FRAGGING FIRE EXTINGUISHER NOOOOWWW!" Jolt shrieked, writhing on the floor in pain.

"I don't see it!" I shouted, looking around.

I noticed Jack standing stiff as a board…eyes wide and bright light blue.

"JACK!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the last place I'd seen the fire extinguisher, "What the Pit is wrong!?"

"I-I d-don't know…" he started, shaking bad, "S-so many…"

"Never mind," I said, "Where's the fire extinguisher!?"

He raised a shaking finger towards the wall. Aha! There it is!

_Two_ of them!

I grabbed one and tossed it to Jack.

"You take Ratch, I'll take Jolt!" I ordered.

He didn't move.

"JACK!" I snapped.

He shook his head violently.

I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"If you don't help him, both of them will die, do you understand me?" I hissed.

His eyes darkened and he gave a slow nod.

I shoved him towards Ratchet while I headed towards Jolt and started spraying him with the liquid nitrogen.

Jolt moaned in pain and relief as the Scraplets dropped like flies from his armor.

Some of the remaining Scraplets retreated to the air.

"Ratchet," Bulkhead yelled as he, Dusk, and Bumblebee limped in, "Get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like...WHOA!"

My eyes shot up and looked at the Scraplets that had escaped mine and Jack's first onslaught. I looked at Miko and Raf.

"Get 'em!" I shouted…

Right as the swarm attacked.

Bumblebee, Dusk and Bulkhead shot at the Scraplets, desperately trying to keep them away. Bulkhead switched his servo for his mace and pounded it into the swarm.

"Eat _this_!" he snarled, bring his mace back up, looking at it, then his Scraplet covered self…

And he let out another girl-ish scream.

* * *

Arcee POV

"Arcee, Amber, wake up," Optimus ordered, lightly nudging us both.

Amber shuddered, her green eyes fluttering open as she groaned. My optics onlined and I rubbed them.

"Just…resting my eyes," I mumbled.

"Same here," Amber stuttered.

"The longer we remain alert," Optimus started, "The longer we remain alive,"

"What do you suggest?" I growled, "Wait…how 'bout a game?"

"The last time you decided to play a 'game' Elita and I ended up being glued together if I remember correctly," Optimus growled softly.

I shrugged innocently.

"How else were we supposed to get the two of you together?" I asked.

"A g-game…?" Amber murmured, "We're freezing to death and all y-you c-can think of is p-playing a g-game!?"

"Let's play…who screwed things up back at Base," I replied dryly.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction," Optimus stated

"Caused by…Bulkhead," I said, thinking, "Let's see…no comm link, maybe even no power…the big lug probably tripped over a cord! He's never been too graceful."

I gave a soft smile.

"Remember when we first arrived on Earth…and Bulkhead walked into those p-powerlines?" I gave a weak laugh, "Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Like a ch-chicken with it's h-head cut off?" Amber supplied.

"Bulkhead may be to…large…for this world," Optimus started, "But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone,"

"Easy for y-you to s-say," Amber grumbled, "Y-you're th-three stories t-tall,"

Optimus shook his helm and looked out on the storm.

* * *

Jack POV

"We get 'em all?" I panted, looking at my friends.

The sound of tearing metal reached our ears.

"Hardly," Ratchet groaned, "these were just _scouts_,"

Bumblebee gave a weary moan and his helm smacked up against the pillar against which the four Autobots and Autari lay.

"So…the…rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked, shakily.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal…" Jolt added, "Optimus, Amber and Arcee will never make it home. We _must _get the Groundbridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth!" Raf exclaimed.

"Why not back to the arctic? Jack asked, "We already know they don't do cold!"

"Sw-eet!" Miko chirped, "One stop shopping!"

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets…" Ratchet started, "Subzero temperatures should freeze them on contact…so think, Ratchet, _think_! "If the Groundbridge is still down…then there must be a breach…in the energon fuel line!"

Dusk tried to get up, but fell back down again with a moan.

"Ugh, if _we _weren't breaching," Bulkhead muttered, "One of us could get back over there and fix it!"

"Where can we find it?" I asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

"D-down the hallway, to your left, Ben…you know where it is," Ratchet sighed, "But be careful! Energon is _extremely_ flammable…you must make sure that not even a spark hits the energon, or the whole Base will go sky high!"

"Thank you for that lovely picture, Ratchet," I muttered, grabbing the tool box, "C'mon guys, let's go!"

The four of us ran down the hallway swiftly, turning left just as Ratchet told us…

And I froze.

"Uh oh, Scraplet alert!" Miko whispered.

"Remember," Ben said, trying to calm everyone down, "We're ok…we're not metal,"

We continued down the hall…until I spotted the slightly glowing blue liquid leaking from a large metal pipe.

"There's the breach," I muttered, "C'mon, we've got to work fast!"

I slid under the pipe and pushed on it.

It wouldn't budge.

_"C'mon, c'mon…"_ I thought, pushing harder.

I felt a sudden surge of strength...

The pipe clanged into place.

"Miko! Hand me the welder!" Ben ordered, "Jack, hold the pipe in place!"

"But I wanted to…!" Miko protested.

"You'd blow us sky high," Ben muttered to himself as the Japanese girl reluctantly handed him the welder.

* * *

Dusk POV

"So if we get…_when_ we get the Groundbridge open," Bulkhead started, "Do we send the creepy crawlies out…or bring our 'Bots in?"

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet groaned, "If we bring them in first, the Scraplets will have no reason to leave…"

"Amber'll die if we don't get her in," I protested.

Jolt looked at us, seriously.

"We'll need bait,"

"Where're we gonna get _bait_!?" Bulkhead snapped, "The Scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

I closed my optics and leaned against 'Bee.

What are we going to do?

* * *

Ben POV

In no time, the bottom half was welded shut.

"Now for the top," I muttered, as Jack slid out from underneath the pipe, "Raf, can you hold the plate in place?"

The smaller boy nodded and I lifted him onto the top of the pipe.

"Dude, you've got energon all over the back of your shirt now!" Miko snickered.

"Scrap, Mom's going to kill me," Jack growled as I began welding the patch shut_._

Right as soon as I got finished, the Scraplets went into action.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it!" Jack shouted, picking Raf up and setting him on the ground.

And we all ran towards the main hall.

* * *

Dusk POV

The Scraplets came pouring into the room.

Bulkhead yelped and sat back down, optics wide.

'Bee started shaking and I tried my best to comfort him…but that didn't work. I was just as scared as he was.

* * *

Optimus POV

Amber started nodding off more and more frequently and Arcee and I prodded her awake each time she fell asleep.

Arcee looked up at me.

"You wanna know the worst part?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"After battling 'Cons all these years…" she continued, "Getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, _this_ is how our lights go out?"

"I'm with ya there," Amber sighed.

"Arcee, Amber," I finally said, "This might not be the finish that we had planned…but if this indeed the end…if we are to become one with the All Spark…"

I felt her servo touch mine and I held it.

"It's been an honor serving with you…Optimus Prime," she whispered, "Brother,"

I gave a nod.

"And with you as well, sister," I answered.

If we were to die here…I wanted to do one last thing.

_"Elita…"_ I sent out through bond, _"I hope you are listening…wherever you are. I do not have much time left, I fear. I want you to know, that I will never forget you. I hope that this finds you at peace, and our sparkling is well. I beg of you, please, be safe."_

I waited patiently for a response…but I received none.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

The CMO stood up shakily and put his servo on the controls.

"Groundbridge…activated," he stuttered as he fell to the floor again, turning on the Groundbridge in the process.

* * *

Arcee POV

A faint green light suddenly burst into being a few hundred meters away from us.

"Optimus…" I started weakly.

He lifted his helm…right as Amber woke up.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, "Or is this real?"

I blinked.

"Definitely dreaming," Amber babbled, "_Dream, dream, dreeeam when I feel blue_!_ In my arms whenever I want you all I have to do is dreeeam!_"

Oh boy.

"Ok, that's _got _to be the cold talking," I stood, picking Amber up, "Come on, Am, let's get you warmed up…before you go offline,"

"To what do I owe the honor, your majesty?" Amber giggled, "WHAT!? 'Twas not I who hath broken the vase! Thou art mad! Off with their head sayeth the Queen! Thou art dead!"

And she slipped into unconsciousness. I fought back the laugh…I really did.

Optimus looked like he was trying not to give a facepalm.

And we staggered towards the light.

"Not dead yet," I heard Optimus growl.

* * *

Bulkhead POV

I looked towards the open Groundbridge.

"Bait huh?" I asked, glaring at the Scraplets.

And I stood, limping over to the open Bridge, turning around and I waved at the swarm.

"Ready for the main course!?" I shouted, "Come and _get it_!"

And I went into the Groundbridge.

"Bulkhead! NO!" Miko screeched trying to run through after me.

"Not this time Miko," I growled as I went through…

I emerged on the other side, watching Optimus, Arcee and Amber staggering towards the open Bridge.

Oh no. Nonononononono!

"Down! DOWN!" I yelled, motioning for them to do so…

And I fell faceplate first into the snow.

* * *

Optimus POV

Was that what I think it was?

I zoomed in on what was coming out of the Groundbridge and…

I backed up unsteadily.

"Scraplets," I growled, fear gripping my spark.

I did _not_ like Scraplets. Come to think of it…I doubt there was any Cybertronian that did. I had seen them take down a whole squadron within a few Earth minutes…

I had barely escaped with my life myself.

I put an arm in front of Arcee and she froze, seeing what was coming at us. I shielded my optics…

I looked up just in time to see the now dead Scraplets ping off of mine and Arcee's frame.

We both looked at Bulkhead expectantly as he lifted his helm from the snow.

"I'd invite you in…" he started, "But the place is a _mess_,"

* * *

Ben POV

"Report biocircuitry status," Jolt ordered.

"Levels are rising," Jack called.

"Excellent," Ratchet nodded, "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko! Check Bulkhead's interface patch!"

"It's steady," Raf replied.

"Lookin' good!" Miko called, giving a thumbs up.

"Dr. Williams, how is Amber?"

"She's doing better," Mom replied, " She'll need to rest for a few days…lots of blankets and hot chocolate…"

"I hate hot chocolate!" Amber whined, trying to sit up.

"Hot tea then," Mom growled, "Now _sit_!"

"Ben! Check Dusk…"

"She's fine, Ratch," I said, smiling at Dusk who gave a weak smile back.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus stated, "You saved quite a few lives today,"

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied, shrugging, "We are just lucky that this infestation happened…on a Saturday,"

"Our human friends may be small," Optimus said, smiling at the trio of teenagers, "But they are strong."

A piercing shriek cut through the serious air.

It was Miko!

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as he and Raf readied their crowbars.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched, "Is it on me?! OOOO! EEEK! GET IT OFF!"

Bulkhead looked puzzled at Miko as she streaked around the corner trying to brush the spider off.

"Did…she just scream like a little girl?" he asked.

* * *

Ratchet POV

The next day, Dusk was able to switch between human and Cybreian again. She seemed a lot happier than she was.

But then she came to me complaining that her spark was hurting, so I did some tests on that…

I didn't like what I saw.

Dusk's spark was pumping energa like it should…

But it was also storing it, causing the spark to twinge as it filled with excess energy.

I didn't know what to make of it…until I talked with my counterpart.

What I learned shocked me.

Dusk wasn't just going through a phase of her life…

Dusk was _dying_.

I told Optimus what I had heard…and he said that the best course of action would be to tell Dusk.

I really did not like that idea.

"What's up Doc 'Bot?" Dusk asked as I walked up to her.

"Dusk," I stated seriously, "You remember when you came to me about your spark hurting?"

"Yeah…" she started, "Why?"

"I was simply worried about you…so I talked with my counterpart…Healer," I continued.

"Yes?" she asked.

"He…Dusk…I…" I gave a groan, "Primus help me,"

"What is it Ratchet?" Dusk asked, frowning, "What's wrong…is it about my spark?"

"Yes…"

"Then spit it out," she chuckled, "Ratch, I'm a big girl…I can handle it,"

"You're dying," I finally blurted out.

Dusk's pale face went even whiter, was that even possible?

"I'm…I'm _what_!?" she demanded.

'Your spark…it's not just pumping energy…it's building it up and storing it there," I continued, "When you are old enough…and when your spark has attained critical mass…you are to return to Cybres, and reignite the core,"

"Ok…"

"Dusk…I am afraid you will not survive that," I finished, closing my optics, "Once you return to Cybres…you will die,"

"And if I don't give my spark to the core?" she snapped.

"Then…then your spark will explode from the pressure," I stuttered.

Her eyes went unfocused…and then tears started falling.

"Ratchet…" she sobbed, "I don't want to die! Not again!"

I activated my holoform and sat down next to her, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, "If there was anything I could do…"

"Can you find a way?" she asked softly, "To siphon off the energa…and send it to Cybres so I don't have to die but I can still save Cybres?"

I bit my lip.

"I can try," I said.

**A/N Multiple movie references here! Can you name 'em?**

** And now Dusk knows her destiny. I'm hoping to start _Con Job_ sometime soon. Seeing as my other big fics are finished, but I'm warning you all, I've got a job and school and plus I'm doing some things with other authors, so updates will be when I can get them. Until next time!  
**

**Title from ****Frank Loesser's_ Baby It's Cold Outside_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
